Be My Valentine!
by purpledolpin05
Summary: Valentines' Day is coming up, so be prepared for fluffy romance. Watch as Lou, Evie Queen and the Chimokuri/Li duo spy on their friends from various TV/DCOMs celebrate the day of True Love. Side story for my story 'Disney Descedants' and loosely based on TKDP's 'All I Want For Christmas Is You'. Multiple couples, either cannon/OC, cannon/cannon, or crossover couples.
1. Chapter 1

**Be My Valentine!**

 **Part I: Introduction: The three ship-crazed fans and the asexual guy in between**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up fellow readers! Once again, it's Valentines' Day (cough! Or known as Single Awareness Day if you're still single like me. cough!) Anyway, be prepared for a lot of romantic fluff for this chapter of our favorite characters celebrating Valentines' Day offset and as a Valentines' Day side story for 'Disney Descendants (Mighty Med and Lab Rats Style)' this was supposed to be a short story but this ended up as a story of its own. This one's actually inspired by my friend TKDP's story 'All I Want For Christmas Is You'. By the way, this story will include the Descendants cast. (Reasons will be revealed slightly later) So moving on…shout outs!**

 **Alright! Disclaimer: I don't own Disney, Disney XD or any of the DCOM characters, all I own are my OCs and all the random shippings going in my head! And TKDP owns Boji and Fang! Happy Valentines' Day people and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Once again, it's the annual Valentines' Day, so today let's see how the rest of the cast celebrate the day of true love.**

"3, 2, 1! ACTION!" the authoress shouted as the camera starts rolling

"Alright, happy Valentines' Day people, now since the main 6 casts are all busy, they left me and my sister in charge, talk about rude!" An Asian boy about 17 years old with messy black hair, brown eyes and wears glasses nodded. "I'm Jones Chimokuri, some of you might know me as Jones Li from 'Disney Descedants (Mighty Med and Lab Rats style)' or 'The Ghostwriter and the Lone Ranger'."

"How would you know Jones?" His (almost) 18 year old sister crossed her arms. "Any who, so today my bro and I had set up little cameras around time so we can spy on which couples are having fun and which one's not with some help from a few of my friends. We have Boji and Fang who were supposed to be here today but uh Fang said he wanted to give his mate a little romantic dinner."

"So they got us 2 girls filling in!" Jones stated. "Why must I always be surrounded by girls?! The other dwarf guy who was supposed to fill in turned out to be a Skazzer!"

"Let's give it up for Evie Queen from Descendants!" Tracy announced as the camera turned to a girl with blue hair waving.

"I'm so happy to be here! I haven't had this much fun filming since the Christmas Special with my friend T-Bob from TKDP's 'All I Want For Christmas Is You'." Evie winked playfully at the camera.

"And Lou from Bunk'd!" Jones added as Lou smiled at the camera.

"Why did we nominate Lou to join?" Jones asked his sister.

"She made Xemma happen! And made Joey cry!" Tracy stated, as she flipped a switch to reveal Emma's vacation ex-boyfriend, Joey Rooney whining in his room.

* * *

" _Why did Emma leave me, Parker?! WHY?!" Joey Roonye was bawling as he shook his brother, Parker violently._

" _I can't breathe! All I see are stars, and Linda and Heather!" Parker looked up to the ceiling before fainting._

* * *

"Wow, what a wimp!" Jones snorted sadistically. (Yeah, Jones is either asexual or falls in love much later in life)

"Somehow he reminds me of Doug!" Evie wondered, placing an index finger on her chin.

"You mean the Skazzer? Well…" Tracy rolled her eyes a bit with a cheeky grin.

"I think Fang and Boji are Skazzer hunting today." Jones rolled his eyes.

"I'll say, get Doug!" Lou cheered loudly. "If there's anyone better for Evie it's Carlos!"

"What?" Evie blinked.

"Nothing!" Lou lied, looking at the camera mouthing 'Go Team Carvie!'

"Alright, a brief explanation for this one-shot, so this one's a one-shot collection, mostly short drabbles or 1K plus chapters of various characters celebrating Valentines' Day." Evie explained.

"This one-shot will feature characters from 'Disney Descendants (Mighty Med and Lab Rats version)' and will have some cannon characters shipped with OCs." Lou added.

"So leave a review down below and tell us what you think." Tracy nodded as she waved at the camera. "See you in the next chapter, hint: It's all about Kaya or Kaz/Maya."

"Feel free to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas of what couples or what might happen next." Jones shrugged. "Of all people, once again I am stuck with girls!"

"Bear with it bro." Tracy teased as she ruffled her brother's hair.

"That's all now. Thanks for reading and have a nice day." The foursome nodded as they bowed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Be My Valentine!**

 **Part II: My Heart Belongs To You**

 **Purpledolpin05: So, I'm back with a new chapter for 'Be My Valentine!', thanks for those who read and reviewed the story. So moving on…shout outs!**

To DD4: Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you got your own Fanfiction account now! Long live Carvie, go away Doug! (Doug: TT . TT) I might do a Chabrina chapter, so keep an eye out! Hope you will like this one!

To TKDP: Thanks for your review! Evie is definitely having a blast! Hope you will enjoy the Kaya chapter. Oh poor Doug, what you get for being a Skazzer, at least he isn't being the waiters like Chad and Audrey. =P Hope you will like this chapter.

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked the intro. I can't guarantee which couple but yes, one of them will be including pranks. Hope you will like this Kaya chapter!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Disney Channel, Disney XD, or DCOM characters, I just own my Original Characters, and TKDP owns Boji and Fang. Enjoy!**

* * *

"And…we're back for the first couple for 'Be My Valentine!'." Lou announced, trying to do a dead impression of Johnny Nimbus.

"At least one thing I'm willing to say- having Lou do the broadcasting is better than letting Johnny Nimbus breaking in and trying to broadcast." Evie added, shuddering at the memory.

"Luckily, he's on a lunch date with Liv's director, Jemma Jones!" Tracy added grinning.

"Let's just get to business! SIS! ROLL THE CLIPS!" Jones shouted.

"You're sitting in front of the remote!" Tracy hissed. "What a slacker!"

"I'm not a slacker, I am just selectively energized!" Jones defended as Tracy hit the play button.

* * *

 **Couple- Kaz (Mighty Med) & Maya Hart/Hearts (Girl Meets World)**

Kaz gulped nervously. He couldn't help but constantly think about the daughter of the Queen of Hearts. There was something about her beautiful blonde locks, or her mesmerizing blue eyes, or that cool and mysterious vibe she has. It wasn't easy but he finally asked her out on a date. Not a real date-date but more like hanging out date.

"Hey Kaz, what are you gonna do for Valentines' Day?" his best friend/dorm-mate, King Oliver asked, sitting up from his bed.

"Well I am actually planning to ask Maya out for a real date after the meet up hanging out date. You know, if things don't go well she'd probably behead me and use my head as a pillow." Kaz stated. "What do you know about Maya?"

"All I know is she likes arts. Maybe you should make something for her. Some girls like it when you are sincere about it." King Oliver suggested as he stood up dusting his trousers.

"Give her something sincere?" Kaz thought.

"Yeah like a flower?" Oliver suggested

"So, Maya, what will you be doing on Valentines' Day?" Riley Florian, daughter of Topanga (who plays Snow White in the Descendants universe) asked squealing excitedly.

"Riles, I know that you're going horseback riding with Huckleberry but you don't need to get overly hyped up!" Maya Hearts rolled her eyes and trying to hide her smile. She was focusing on her new artwork. She regretted telling her friend about her 'sort of' date with Kaz.

"C'mon, wouldn't you want to spend some somatic time with someone special?" Riley asked gushing a bit.

"Riles, I've seen what heartbreak could do to a person, mainly my mom." Maya rolled her eyes a bit.

"Kaz seems to like you, the two of you really hit it off!" Riley suggested before Maya blushed red.

"Knock it off Riles!" Maya denied.

"I think you should give Kaz a flower." Riley suggested. "Anyway, I'm going off to pass up my Science homework."

Riley grabbed her bookbag and headed outside. As soon as the coast is clear, she waited for Oliver to show up

"Alright, Oliver, do you know if Kaz will be giving Maya a flower?" Riley saw Oliver passing by and asked him.

"Yes, he is. Is Maya giving him a flower?" Oliver nodded.

"Yes. So I'll convince Maya to give Kaz a flower and you'll tell Kaz Maya's doing the same back!" Riley suggested as the two friends ran back.

 **The next day, everyone was lining up to buy flowers for their lovers from Adam.**

"Wow, all sold out?!" Riley was shocked by the time she went to buy flowers.

"Oh no, now Kaz is gonna feel awful when he gives me that flower!" Maya groaned.

"Oh no, what now?" Riley asked, worried about her best friend's love life.

"I got it!" Maya grinned. "it's ok Riles, you go on your horseback riding thing with Huckleberry, I'll take care of this!"

Moments later, Kaz went to get Maya flowers when he saw the 'SOLD OUT' sign Adam had placed.

"Sold out?! Are you kidding me?!" Kaz groaned. "Now what am I gonna do?! Maya's gonna feel awful when she gives me that flower! Unless…"

Kaz ran all the way to his friend, Skylar's room as he banged the doors loudly.

"I'm coming already!" Skylar yelled as she went to get the door. "Kaz, what are you doing here?"

"Ok, I know Valentines' Day is today, but I was wondering if you know anything about handicraft arts, preferably for a girl." Kaz asked.

"Aw, who's it for?" Bree asked.

"Nobody." Kaz lied.

"He's lying! Alright, lemme _force_ the truth out of him. I need a few garbage bags, a glass bottle, and a hatchet!" Sakura announced.

Bree and Skylar looked at her awkwardly.

"What? My dad's been to prison, and WORKED in prison. It's in my blood!" Sakuar shrugged.

"WHAT?!" Kaz panicked. "Fine! I'll say who!"

"MayaHearts." Kaz muttered quickly.

"Who's Mayonnaise Cards?" Sakura asked.

"I meant Maya Hearts!" Kaz stated, blushing red.

"Maya?!" Sakura's eyes widened. "You should know, Skylar and Maya's ex-boyfriend all look like you or Oliver!"

"Yeah, but Chaz and Gulliver ended up gay." Bree nodded.

"Alright, we'll help. Then I'll go for my hangout with AD." Sakura nodded.

 **Later…**

"hey Maya!" Kaz greeted Maya blushing a bit.

"Hey Dr. Boing." Maya nodded back.

"Happy Valentines' Day." Kaz blushed a bit. "I wanted to give you some flowers, but they were sold out, so I got you this!"

Kaz handed Maya a bouquet handmade paper roses, with a small card that says 'My Heart Belongs To You'

"Aw thanks! I got you this. Hope you'll like it." Maya winked back in a flirty way as she handed Kaz a painting she made. It was a portrait of Kaz.

"I love it!" Kaz gushed, trying not to blush too hard.

"So…wanna hang out sometimes?" Maya asked.

"What?" Kaz blinked. He's never been asked out by a girl before. (Except for his progressive 'ex-wife for the time being', Spark)

"Wanna go to the movies, and put our hands in the popcorn and see what this goes to?" Maya asked.

"Yeah! Sure! How about this weekend? I know this great place we can eat. All we have to do is dodge the police tape!" Kaz nodded.

"Cool." Maya smiled as she gave Kaz a small kiss on the cheek.

 **Clips Ended**

* * *

"Aw, that was adorable!" Evie gushed.

"So, that concludes the Kaya date." Jones replied in a dull voice. "Ugh! Why couldn't we have more guys filling in?!"

"Actually I took care of it." Lou came into the rec room. "I called 2 extras to fill in."

"Ooh! Is it Connor Franta and Jeffrey from JeffreyFever on Youtube?" Tracy asked, slightly excited.

"No. Even better! You can guess, the two extras will be here in the next chapter!" Lou announced. "This would make my ship dream come true!"

"Right, Lou, which couple are we doing next?" Jones asked. "Better hope it's not girls…AGAIN!"

"No, I'm not revealing who we're spying on next it has something to do with Marcus and the girl he has a crush on!" Lou shook her head.

"Marcus and Julie! Ship!" Evie squealed loudly.

"What? We said no spoilers, Evie!" Tracy hissed.

"Sorry, can't help it." Evie apologized.

"Like I said 'Hate getting stuck with girls'!" Jones rolled his eyes.

* * *

 **Evie: Well that's all for now. Since Marlie will be the next chapter, what do you think will happen?**

 **Lou: Feel free to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Jones: Hate working with girls!**

 **Tracy: Question of the chapter- What did you guys think of the Kaya moments? Did anyone liked us four hosting? And lastly, who do you think are the 2 new MCs?**

 **All: That's all for now. Please leave a review and tell us what you think. Bye! *waves***


	3. Chapter 3

**Be My Valentine!**

 **Part III: Somebody To You**

 **Purpledolpin05: So, I'm back with another couple to spy on in 'Be My Valentine!'. Without further ado, onwards to the shout outs!**

To DD4L: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked the Kaya moments. I have watched the Vanishing on Lab Rats, but let's just say Marcus is a human in this story. (whistles before Marcus from this story finds out about his fate in the TV plotline). Hope you'll like this one.

To TKDP: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you liked the Kaya couple. Marlie isn't really a popular ship on this story but more like a side couple, but you could read 'What's Left Of Marcus' which is so far one of the only Marlie story I wrote. Lou has a lot of shippings, (cough! Mainly Carvie cough!) I will definitely do Spamie. So we'll have to see what happens next ;) Hope you will enjoy this chapter!

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for reviewing. It'll be a surprise seeing Marcus being romantic though, doesn't seem like it in the TV shows. When you add in 2 hyped fangirls, 1 dimension-travelling tomboy and a guy who wants to be away together, funny stuff will happen. Hope you will like this one!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Disney, Disney XD or any of the DCOM characters or 'Somebody To You' by the Vamps, all I own are my OCs and all the random shippings going in my head! And TKDP owns Boji and Fang! Credit to my brother for introducing me to the song.**

* * *

"Alright! I'm back with the 2 new MCs." Lou announced.

"What took you so long?" Evie asked.

"Hey Evie!" a short boy with platinum blonde hair with black roots at the end waved.

"What am I? Dead to you?!" Jones exclaimed, looking slightly offended.

"It's Carlos." Lou added the last part. "-And Jay."

"Hey Feisty." Jay waved over at Tracy.

"Imma quitting now." Tracy raised a hand.

"No can do! You signed the contract!" Authoress shouted from the behind the camera.

"If you say no when I give you a job, I will kick you into the world where Caitlin's ships make no sense, or spend an hour with Caitlin in Mighty Max." Jones added.

"What you get from OC studios. It's either here or Chainsaw Chelsey/Isabella world." Tracy grumbled, sitting back on her spot.

"Ok, boy am I glad to see some guys!" Jones sighed in relief, "Because sharing the host thing with girls, _not really my thing!_ "

"So what couple are we going to spy on now?" Carlos asked.

"Marcus and his crush, Julie." Evie replied.

"Who?" Jay had no idea who Marcus is.

"Marcus? The android who died in series finale, _TWICE_?" Tracy raised her eyebrows, before looking offended. "Don't you watch Lab Rats?! You missed the most gruesome death!"

"This guy." Lou handed over a picture of Marcus doing his raise an eyebrow thing.

"Oh, isn't this guy from that show Carlos and Dude watched about the talking dog?" Jay asked.

"No, that would be Karl. But they look alike, I think they could be twins." Authoress replied, shouting from behind the camera. "Second thought, I better check if Douglas is hiding anymore kids offset."

"Get used to the craziness." Jones stated before turning to his sister. "SIS! ROLL THE CLIPS! AND JAY, STOP FLIRTING WITH MY SISTER"

"DO IT YOURSELF!" Jay shouted from the other end.

"On it!" Tracy quickly ran to click the play button. Evie gave her a look.

"What? I'd rather take my brother than…that any day," Tracy pointed at Jay.

* * *

 **Couple: Marcus Davenport (Lab Rats) & Juliana 'Julie' (Waktu Rehat, Malaysian version of 'As The Bell Rings') Hamzah/Agrabah**

Another Valentines' Day, the usual day where people would go out on dates or whatnot.

But for Marcus's case, he's hiding from Kerry Tremaine who has a massive crush on him and is trying to smuggle him a love potion. (The potion Kerry made turned out accidentally attracting Trent to her, and trust me, we do not need any of THAT)

Marcus sighed in relief as he hid inside an empty Muse-Ic room. Not that Marcus would ever admit but Kerry is obsessed with him and she scares him, like A LOT.

Besides, the Muse-Ic room he was hiding was empty anyway, or so he thought.

"Who's there?" a girl asked. She has tanned skin, dark brown eyes, and raven black hair tied into a ponytail. Marcus recognized her, she was Julie, Aladdin and Jasmine's daughter. Plus, his on-and-off frienemy Sakura is Julie's best friend, and he had a crush on her from afar.

"It's me," Marcus stated with both hands raised. "Please don't tell Kerry I was here!"

"Oh, hey Marcus." Julie smiled. "Don't worry I won't!"

"Was I interrupting you?" Marcus asked.

"No, I was just working out on this song." Julie shrugged, sitting by a piano.

"May I help? I write music back on the Isle, although my two teachers, Wallace and Clyde destroyed guitars in process."

Julie quickly giggled as she blushed a bit and handed over her notebook of unfinished lyrics. "Sure."

* * *

 _[Outside the set, Sakura and Julie's brother, Johan were about to go over-protective mode and lash themselves on Marcus for flirting with her BFF/his sister,]_

 _Sakura: LEMME HAVE HIM!_

 _Johan: IT'S MY SISTER! HANDS OFF MY SISTER, MARCUS!_

 _Sakura: I get the ribcage, you get to keep his head!_

 _Johan: Deal!_

 _Giselle: and they claimed my death scene was gruesome!_

* * *

"This is really good." Marcus smiled as he blushed a bit. "Could use some music to fit in the mood though!"

"Alright, any ideas?" Julie gestured.

Marcus started to strum a guitar and hummed along.

Julie paused, amazed by how great Marcus' taste in music is. She shut her eyes as she nodded her head in sync, just the perfect melody the song needs!

 _[Julie:]_

 _I used to wanna be  
Living like there's only me  
But now I spend my time  
Thinking 'bout a way to get you off my mind  
_

 _[Marcus:]  
I used to be so tough  
Never really gave enough  
And then you caught my eye  
Giving me the feeling of a lightning strike_

 _[Julie:]_  
 _Look at me now, I'm falling_  
 _I can't even talk, still stuttering_

 _[Marcus:]  
This ground of mine keeps shaking  
Oh oh oh, now!_

 _[Both:]  
All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you  
All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you_

 _[Marcus:]  
Everybody's tryna be a billionaire  
But every time I look at you I just don't care_

 _[Both:]  
'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you_

The two stopped singing as they smiled at each other.

"Wow, you were a great singer!" the two complimented simultaneously before blushing.

"You're a great songwriter." Marcus stated.

"Nah, compared to my senior, Ally Dawson, I need more work." Julie shrugged with an embarrassed smile. "You're amazing! You're so great at playing the guitar."

"Nonsense, you're amazing!" Marcus insisted.

"WE GET IT! YOU'RE BOTH AMAZING!" Parker Rooney and Zuri Ross shouted as they opened the storeroom door. Marcus and Julie were shocked and mostly weirded out why do random people pop out of places suddenly.

"What are you two doing?" Julie asked.

"Working on how to sell candy to the kids at summer camp via Parker Tunnels." Zuri shrugged.

"It's profitable and we get to earn extra money, I get 50: 50 right?" Parker asked.

"About there." Zuri shrugged before shutting the doors. "As you were!"

"So, shall we work on another song sometime?" Marcus asked, scratching his neck nervously.

"Sure." Julie nodded, writing her cellphone number on a paper. "Here's my phone number, call me sometime."

 **Clips ended**

* * *

"Aw, that was cute!" Evie squealed.

"Coming from a guy who tried to kill people, it's hard to tell." Carlos stated.

"I've seen wolves flirt better than you Marcus!" Jones quoted. "No offense, right Boji and Fang?"

"None taken." Fang shrugged.

"I think it's nice to see Marcus being good for a change, he was so underrated." Lou chuckled.

"What couple are we doing next?" Jay asked somewhat bored.

"Victor Krane and Maleficent." Tracy looked up from her schedule.

"Woah! My mom?!" Mal shrieked from the restroom.

"Yes, I ship them." Tracy exclaimed.

"And you don't ship us?" Jay asked.

"Keep your hands to yourself." Tracy glared over as she shoved him onto the floor.

* * *

Outside the rec room, we see Marcus getting brutally beaten up by Julie's overly protective brother Johan, her BFF Sakura and Leo.

"Sorry Marcus, all's fair in shippings and vengeance" Authoress apologized. "Had to prove some justice to Leo."

"THANK YOU!" Leo smirked as he blasted a laser sphere at Marcus, sending the ladder flying mid air.

* * *

 **Carlos: Well, that'll be all for now.**

 **Evie: don't forget to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Tracy: (whistling) what? I ship Krane and Maleficent and it's becoming cannon! (shrugs)**

 **Jay: and she doesn't ship me and her?!**

 **Jones: G'luck buddy. (not)**

 **Lou: Question of the chapter- What did you think of this chapter? Did you liked the cameos and mini Pari (Parker/Zuri) scene? What do you think of Marlie?**

 **All: That's all for now. Make sure to review and tell us what you think. Bye! *waves***


	4. Chapter 4

**Be My Valentine!**

 **Part IV: Evil Love**

 **Purpledolpin05: Well this ought to be a fun chapter to write. Welcome back to 'Be My Valentine!' so let's move on to shout outs**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. I didn't actually expect myself to ship Krane with Maleficent that soon but this ship needs to happen! Let's see what the others react to this evil dynamic duo XD. Marlie is just a ship name, but Marcus and Julie had a daughter named Marcy (short for Marceline). Hope you'll like this chapter.

To TKDP: Thanks for your review. Julie is a great character (although in Waktu Rehat it wasn't really confirmed if she had a love interest) but I'm going wild with ships and Marcus is a good choice wth the whole 'Bad boy with Good girl' dynamic. I liked that song too. Mrs. Chesterfield is busy with Bertram right now…(poor guy) Oh boy, let's hope Mal, Sebastian and Taylor are ready for the Marriage! XD

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Disney TV, Disney XD or DCOM characters, I own my Original Characters and my crazy random ships, while TKDP owns Boji and Fang.**

* * *

"And…ACTION! Roll the camera!" Authoress shouted from behind the camera.

"And…we're back with 'Be My Valentine!'!" Lou introduced herself. "I'm riding on a dragon, say hello to everyone Seamore. Don't be rude!"

"Why is Lou talking to herself?" Jay asked.

"Don't ask. She was like this after lunch with Zuri, Tiffany and Emma." Tracy shrugged. "So I guess she could either be here or rehab!"

"Anyway, since Lou will be on rehab." Jones shrugged. "You know what they say 'the show must go on'!"

"Why did you drag me here E?" Mal demanded as Evie pulled her inside along with Ben.

(Cue crowd whooping)

"Sorry, had to be persuasive." Evie apologized. "Carlos is getting Taylor and Sebastian."

"Why did you leash Dude on us?!" Taylor demanded, entering the Rec Room with her brother Sebastian.

"I had to, if not you'd never come!" Carlos whined as he defended himself.

"I was gonna go on a date with my off-screen girlfriend Fate!" Sebastian groaned. "Well, guess we can make prank calls later."

"What?" Taylor nudged her brother.

"So, why did you guys dragged us here?" Mal asked first. "And why did you drag both me and Ben?"

"Brief intro, but we're taking a look at couples celebrating Valentine's Day, and the couple we're spying on right now are not gonna be ones you guys would be happy for." Jones stated.

"Don't tell me it's the Annihilator and Evie's mother? She's been trying to smuggle him a love potion for days!" Mal raised her eyebrows.

"Nope, and ew." Jay gagged.

"It's actually gonna be worse." Tracy added.

"C-Dog roll the clips!" Jones shouted. "Stop gawking at Evie."

Evie and Carlos quickly flushed red.

"I wasn't!" Carlos denied, hitting a random button, revealing several pictures of Evie.

(O.o) was the expression of everyone else's face.

"Mr. and Mrs. Carlos and Evie Queen. You're taking her name!" Jay joked.

"Looks like Oliver ain't the desperate one!" Tracy hummed, grabbing her cellphone and taking a picture. "too bad Lou is on rehab!"

Jones crossed his arms as he raised an eyebrow smirking at his friend.

"I can explain that!" Carlos defended himself. "I was taking photoshopping lessons to make more Skoliver videos on Youtube!"

"and ye test it on E?!" Mal asked.

"L-let's just play the video already!" Evie chuckled nervously as she clicked the play button.

* * *

 **Couple: Victor Krane (Lab Rats) & Maleficent (Descendants)**

Another dull day on the Isle of the Lost, another day to make other folks' lives miserable. Ironically it is also Valentines' Day, the day most people get together. Somehow Maleficent hadn't been in love much since...ever, her ex-husband was pathetic and weak.

At least that was what Maleficent thought.

"Hey have you heard? We're getting a couple of new villains shipped in today." Maleficent EQ gossiping to Jafar and Cruella.

"That's unusual, I thought all the villains were shipped here years ago!" Maleficent frowned.

"Well, word has it that one of the male villains tried to take over the world with a group of teenage robots!" Cruella added.

"Oh boy, looks like you're not gonna be the evilest of them all! _Burnt_!" Jafar taunted.

"Alright, here you go. Get out here!" a ship landed as the guard shouted.

3 men came out from the ship, surprising many of the residents.

One was tall with dark hair and looked like he was half robot (MegaHertz). The second was wearing a whole casted catsuit or god knows what (I don't know what outfit is what) and had a mask over the head (The Annihilator). The last one was bald with blue eyes and had wires across the head (Victor Krane).

"I like the second guy! I got dibs!" EQ exclaimed, before clinging onto the Annihilator.

"Uh who the heck are you?!" Annihilator asked, trying to shake off the Evil Queen.

"I'm the Evil Queen, but you can call me Mrs. Gunzenhowzer." EQ flirted.

"No thank you." Annihilator gulped, he is now having a fate worse than death.

"Rule number 1 about me: I NEVER take no for an answer." EQ stated, with enough authority in her voice to make the Annihilator wanna scream for help.

"Ugh! This place is barely electronical! At least in Mighty Max, we had wires to recharge myself!" Megahertz grunted. "WHO ON EARTH SUGGESTED TO SWITCH CELLS ANYWAY?!"

[Tracy: (whistles as she runs away)]

"You like spots?" Cruella asked Megahertz.

"No, but I like making superheroes _see_ spots." Megahertz replied.

"You'll do just fine!" Cruella shrugged.

"And no female villains from where you're from?!" Jafar grunted.

"Unless you'd take Perry." Krane stated. "That woman is trying to marry Gao! Whom I could have taken control of 50 people with liquefied Bionics!"

"Well, you're on the Isle of the Lost now!" Maleficent welcomed them with a tone of sarcasm. "I'm basically the ruler of the Isle of the Lost, Maleficent, Mistress of All Evil."

"Well hello there tall, foxy and evil!" Krane went forward. "I'm Victor Krane, who tried to take over the world with my team of Bionic solders."

[Tracy: See, even Krane flirts better than you meathead! /Jay: HEY!]

"That was you? Well I kidnapped a prince and wasn't going to return him to his princess until he's dead." Maleficent stated, as the two started to chat.

"That is pure evil!" Krane smirked as he grabbed the back of Maleficent's hand and kisses it, leaving the Mistress of all Evil flushing. "and I turned 3 of my own kids into mindless solders and was going to take over the whole world with 97 other children!"

"I love a man with discipline! Maybe you could teach that to my daughter, Mal!" Maleficent purred back.

[Offset, we see Mal, Sebastian, and Taylor jaw-dropping, each looking revolted than the last]

"I'm sure she must be as beautiful as you." Krane stated. "Has anyone ever told you your eyes are as green as acid slimes?"

"Why thank you." Maleficent looked flattered. "and may I just say, your eyes are as blue as my goblins' veins when I choke them!"

Krane gestured out a hand as flames came out of it and destroyed a lamppost.

"And he shoots fire! Now that is hot!" Maleficent started to blush, like some lovestruck teenage girl.

"You can morph into a dragon, that is hotter!" Krane purred.

"We should take over the world again when this barrier breaks!" Maleficent stated.

[Mal: I think I'm gonna hurl! (throws up in a bucket)]

"And I'm the only one left _out_?!" Jafar grunted. "At least Jasmine was a fair kisser!"

[Evie: well we could always get Giselle!]/ [Jasmine (in Aurodon) starts throwing up all of a sudden]

"I have never been so in love with someone who hates the world as much as I do!" Maleficent purred.

"Yes, it's like we were meant to be!"

All of the sudden, some music started to flow inside. [Cue music]

"Where did that music come from?!" Jafar looked around, confused.

 _[Krane:]_

 _Love was once a crazy dream,_

 _Now it's my new evil scheme._

 _[Maleficent:]_

 _And I'm as happy as can be,_

Krane spotted a sinkhole in the middle of the road, he quickly kicked Jafar into the pit and gestured Maleficent to cross over. [Poor Jafar though]

 _[Both]_

 _It's the age old story_

 _How an evil boy meets an evil girl._

 _We've got a love strong enough to rule the whole wide world!_

 _We both maniacally laugh at all the same stuff._

 _I found my other half, yes!_

 _I've got an evil love!_

Krane and Maleficent were seen throwing fireballs at King Beast's 'Be Good' sign. While we see Cruella and EQ chasing after Megahertz and the Annihilator behind.

 _[Krane:]_

 _When our Bionic armies march_

 _[Maleficent:]_

 _to the beating of our hearts,_

 _I'm as happy as can be!_

 _[Both:]_

 _It's the age old story:_

 _How an evil boy meets an evil girl._

 _We've got a love strong enough to rule the whole wide world!_

Krane used his pyrokinesis to burn down the Beast statue and carved a heart with their names in it. Maleficent blushed as she smiled.

 _We both maniacally laugh at all the same stuff._

 _You can't foil a plan that's built upon evil love!_

 _Ooh-hoo!_

 _Evil love!_

"I know it's only been less than an hour we've met but would you take over the universe with me?" Krane got on one knee.

"Of course, we should tell my daughter right away! Count that as an engagement wedding!" Maleficent immediately agreed.

"SHE SAID YES!" Krane announced as everyone else cheered.

"Seriously?!" Prince Hans from Frozen grumbled. "It took me all evening and a song just to let Princess Anna say yes to my marriage proposal?! And it only took Krane half an hour and a 3 minute song to win her over?!"

* * *

"I THINK WE'VE SEEN ENOUGH! STOP! STOP!" Ben panicked as Evie stopped the clips.

"Uh oh, your mom is calling via face gap!" Tracy stated as Mal answered the face gap.

"Mal!" Maleficent called out.

"Sebastian? Taylor? Ah, there you two are!" Krane noticed his kids in the room.

"Well, my useless child, I have found somebody and he makes me hot-wired!" Maleficent purred at Krane who did the same back.

"Yes, we know." Mal forced a smile.

"and so I want you to know that Krane suggested we get engaged, and so we did!" Maleficent stated.

"WHAT?!" Mal, Taylor and Sebastian jaw-dropped.

"I suggest we take over the world for our honeymoon trip!" Maleficent suggested. "nothing says better family trip than going by ourselves, and grounding the kids!"

"Good idea, we can colonized the galaxies, one by one, spreading pain to other people!" Krane nodded. "Then we can execute Sleeping Beauty's family and use their heads as wedding guests' stools!"

"Wonderful!" Maleficent cried in joy. "then we can create our own new Bionic half dragon babies! What do you think of twins, one called Victoria after you, and one boy called Vincent?"

"Brilliant! You are as evil as you are beautiful!" Krane nodded. "Perhaps I can invite my old friend Isabella from the orphanage I grew up in?"

"Wait, you were in _THAT_ orphanage?!" Tracy asked.

"I am not ready for this father-in-law!" Ben shook his head.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING STEP-FATHER IN LAW?!" Krane yelled. "Stop slouching and smiling all the time! You look like that Spin kid!"

"I love a man with temper." Maleficent purred.

"Wait, are you saying the rest of us are being ignored with new kids?" Mal asked her mother.

"Quite so." Maleficent nodded.

"I thought you said love is weak, mom?" Mal asked. Taylor was pretty much passed out and Sebastian had threw up on Jay's beanie.

"It is for you fools, but for me and Vicky, it's EVIL LOVE!" Maleficent clarified. "We've already gotten ready the guest list! Mal, Evie, you're bridesmaids along with Isabella and Chainsaw Chelsey! Sebastian is the ring bearer, Taylor you're the best man! Ben and Chase, you're the flower girls!"

"OH COME ON!?" Chase groaned from the restroom.

"Anything to get your parents' approval, Mal." Ben sighed as he smiled embarrassedly.

"Why am I the best man?" Taylor protested. "I AM NOT A MAN!"

"Your name is." Krane snorted. "and your tween pictures too."

"Ok, I think we've heard enough." Jones stopped the live call.

"I ship it." Evie commented in a dreamy tone.

"Me too, evil love is romantic." Tracy smiled. "sometimes, romantic guys are cute."

"Are you not hearing them?! They are going to kill us!" Jay yelled. "and wait, did you just say you like romantic guys?"

"Uh...nope." Tracy chuckled nervously.

"Evie, what ships are we gonna do next?" Carlos looked over.

"Let's see." Evie checked the schedule. "We're doing Adam and Sakura."

"NICE!" Tracy grinned.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: well doing Kraneficent was fun! XD**

 **Tracy: The next couple would be a fun one, Adura! (squee!)**

 **Jay: (mouths to Authoress) Can we do Jacy later?**

 **Jones: Baby army, attack Jay!**

 **Jackie, Chloe, January: (tackles Jay)**

 **Evie: Uh…Carlos why do you have my pictures?**

 **Carlos: uh…(blush)**

 **Jones: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Lou: Look! I'm riding a dragon! (imagines it) OH NO! IT'S THE GNOME ARMY! (Strangles imaginary gnomes)**

 **Tracy: Question of the chapter- Who's shipping Kraneficent? Did anyone like the other shipping moments? Who else feels bad for Jafar? And lastly, what do you think the Adura chapter would be about?**

 **All: That's all for now. Please review and tell us what you think. Bye! *waves***


	5. Chapter 5

**Be My Valentine!**

 **Part V: Maybe You're My Love**

 **Purpledolpin05: Alright, I am doing the Adura/Adam and Sakura chapter, come squeal with me, Evie and Lou. What? I ship them like a lot. [All three: (screams like fangirls) (cough) ok, sorry about that, continue with the shout outs!**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. We'll just have to see if Adam does anything to embarrass himself. Lou was having some hallucination based on episode 'No Place Like Camp' after she touched some poisonous plant. Jafar needs someone though, I am tied between Principal Skidmore from ANT Farm, Perry or Giselle Vickers. (Yes, I ship villains with villains) Hope you'll like this chapter.

To TKDP: Thanks! I heard this song 'Evil Love' from Phineas and Ferb a few days ago when my cousins were watching cartoons and I was like 'This song fits Krane and Maleficent'! Ooh boy, poor Carlos he's got more than JUST explanation (plus, he's buddies with Jones and Jones will be spluttering nonsense to Evie). Let's just pray for the best for Jay's father. (whistles) Hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Disney, Disney XD or DCOMS, they all belong to Disney. Boji and Fang belong to TKDP, the song 'Sakura Kiss' is from Ouran High School Host Club, all I only own my Original Characters and all the weird random ships going in my head. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Welcome back to 'Be My Valentine'." Jones introduced himself. "I'm Jones, the _ONLY_ MC here who doesn't really have a love interest, which thank god I don't!"

"I'm Lou, luckily I healed from the infirmary." Lou smiled. "Looks like love is seriously in the air!"

(Jackie (cameraman, aged 4) turned the camera over to see)

We see Carlos and Evie chatting about favorite TV ships, and Tracy getting the heck out of Jay from flirting with her.

"Love ain't in the air for my sis!" Jones growled. "JAY! HANDS OFF MY SISTER!"

"She's the one with her hands on the guitar!" Jay stated, dodging Tracy trying to smash a guitar over his head.

"NOT MY GUITAR!" Jones yelled.

"That's not yours bro, that's Wallace and Clyde's." Tracy replied.

"Oh, well in that case, carry on." Jones shrugged. "Just break every inch of his body!"

"Thanks bro!" Tracy smiled and nodded before swinging the guitar over her shoulders and aimed it at Jay. "JAY! IF I DON'T GET MY HANDS BACK ON MY WALLET, YOUR HANDS ARE GONNA BE GONE!"

"You're supposed to love him not kill him!" Evie hissed over.

"You have your way, and I have mine!" Tracy stated.

"FOCUS!" Authoress shouted from her seat. "Even though I approve the violent flirting, but do this AFTER the shooting!"

"Sorry," Tracy apologized. "and that is _NOT_ flirting!"

"We were totally flirting!" Jay stated, before speaking in a high-pitch girl voice. "She was like _'Jay, you're the most manliest, strongest, handsomest guy ever, kiss me!'_ "

Everyone gave Jay odd looks. Lou slowly turned her head over to Tracy who looked pretty much furious but amused. She spent the first minute laughing before getting mad.

"Is she supposed to be happy or angry?" Carlos asked.

"Meh, both." Jones shrugged.

"Heads up." Tracy yelled as she smacked a dictionary over Jay's head. "I do _NOT_ sound like that."

"But his girl voice…nailed it!" Jones laughed. "SMACK HIM SIS!"

"J-just hit play!" Carlos laughed as he hit the play button.

* * *

 **Couple: Adam Davenport (Lab Rats 2012) & Sakura Snowflower (OC)**

It's Valentines' Day, once again.

Since this year wasn't going to be like any other Valentines' Day with just friends, Adam wanted his first Valentines' Day with Sakura to be special.

Not that the boy would ever admit but he was planning this romantic setup for months. (Chase: Yet I never see him study for the Geometry test!)

"Alright, what are you gonna do today dork?" Adam asked Chase as he shook the boy out from the bed.

"First of all, OW!" Chase groaned. "And second, I am gonna meet Sabrina's family. I'm nervous though."

"Well, you're short, dorky, weird." Adam listed all of Chase's errors. "but I suggest some flowers. Like tulips!"

"Well I guess I could make a good impression. What do you suggest?" Chase nodded.

"I recommend giving Sabrina a bouquet of pink tulips. A pink tulip symbolizes affection." Adam suggested, even Chase was surprised.

"Wow, Kura's right, you are smart at flowers." Chase muttered.

"Alright, get out of my room Chase. I need to get ready to sell people flowers." Adam nodded as he kicked Chase out of their room…in nothing but his sleeping boxers.

"HEY! AT LEAST LET ME CHANGE!" Chase banged the door before he changed up and went away to find his date with the fresh bouquet of tulips Adam had gave him and sold for a ridiculously high price.

Meantime, Sakura woke up extra early, since she remembered that Adam had asked her out on a hangout.

Skylar and Bree were probably going to fight over Oliver. And Chase is meeting Sabrina's family. Leo is going in hiding after Taylor and Janelle are fighting over him.

Besides after the girls' had a run in with Kaz needing help for Valentines' Day

She quickly changed into a white hooded dress with cherry blossom prints and put on her signature cap before going to help Adam out with the flower sales.

"Hey AD." She smiled sweetly at Adam, who blushed heavily. "Sorry I am late,"

"Hi." Adam flushed red, before quickly shaking it off. "No worries, all of the flowers were sold out within half an hour!"

"Oh, sorry I wasn't able to help." Sakura sighed.

"No!" Adam quickly complimented her. "You did help! You helped me grow these pretty flowers."

"Thanks," Sakura blushed a bit.

' _AHH! SHE'S SO CUTE!'_ Adam thought as be blushed again.

Sakura quickly spotted a small bouquet of cherry blossoms on the counter.

"Hey! AD, why is there one bouquet of cherry blossoms there?" Sakura pointed. "I thought you said they were all sold out?"

"They are, this one's for you." Adam blushed as he handed over the flowers. "I even wrote you a little poem."

"Roses are red, violets are blue. I want to spend every day of my life with you!" Adam read out loud before he blushed.

"AD, you don't really have to!" Sakura blushed redder. "That was so sweet."

[Evie: JUST KISS ALREADY! (shakes laptop screen)]

"I want to, please?" Adam gave her puppy eyes as the cat girl giggled. He loved her giggle, he loved everything about her honestly.

"Alright, I'll take this." She smiled.

"So…where are we going now?" Sakura asked, looking up at Adam. She was always shorter than Adam, he's a giant for goddamn's sake.

"To the secret garden." He hinted as he grabbed her hand as they rushed over.

"Alright, close your eyes." Adam hinted. "I have a surprise for you."

"Ok, I trust you." Sakura shut her eyes before Adam told her to open them.

"Wow!" Sakura gushed, their usual hideout was decorated in white. White benches, white ribbons. "You did a great job at decorating."

"Well I had all the help I can get from the younger kids." Adam smiled as he shrugged. "One more!"

"You sure are full of surprises today." Sakura blushed, hiding a piece of paper in her pockets.

Adam took out a guitar and started to sing. To Sakura's surprise, Adam was singing in fluent Japanese. [Song: Sakura Kiss (boy version) from Youtube]

 _Kiss kiss fall in love_

 _Maybe you're my love_

 _Kizukeba itsudemo soba ni iru keredo_

 _Honto wa kirai? Suki? Mousou na no?_

 _Jibun no kimochi ga kuria ni mietara_

 _Redii demo hosuto demo kamawanai yo_

 _Suki ni natteku riyuu wa minna_

 _Chigau yo ne kedo maybe you're my love_

 _Aitai ima yasashii kimi ni sakura kiss tokimeitara ranman koi shiyo_

 _Mirai yori mo ima ga kanjin uruwashi haru no koi wa hanasaku otome no bigaku_

 _Tatoeba atashi no mada shiranai kimi_

 _Mitsukete mitai kedo kowaku mo aru_

 _Denimu ni furiru ni kajuaru ni chaina_

 _Autabi shichi henge kakugo asobe_

 _Tsugitsugi hiraku ai no tobira wa_

 _Suriru mansai danzen koi shiyo_

 _Isogashikute surechigau hi mo sakura kissu setsunai hodo ranman koi desu_

 _Yowai toko mo uketome aou fureau ai wa muteki sakasou futari wa shuyaku_

 _Mabushii sora ni makenai omoide tsukurou ima_

 _Danzen koi shiyo_

 _Aitai ima yasashii kimi ni sakura kissu tokimeitara ranman koi shi yo_

 _Mirai yori mo ima ga kanjin uruwashi haru no koi wa hanasaku otome no bigaku yeah_

 _Hanasaku otome no bigaku_

 _Kiss kiss fall in love_

 _Maybe you're my love_

"AD!" Sakura placed a hand over Adam's. "That was lovely! I didn't know you can sing in Japanese."

"Well, I've been practicing my Japanese." Adam smiled. "So that way I can impress your parents."

"Why are you sulking?" Adam asked, noticing Sakura looked disappointed.

"I-it's just you've given me so much surprises today, I don't think I have anything to give you back!" Sakura sighed.

"You don't have to! Seeing you smile is all I ever needed!" Adam assured her with a goofy smile.

"About your poem AD. You spelt ' _Violets'_ wrong and you made it _Violence'_." Sakura pointed out, before smiling. "But it's still cute!"

"Really?" Adam blushed harder, scratching his hair embarrassedly.

"Well, you know they say a cat has nine lives right?" Sakura asked as Adam nodded. "I only have one."

"Oh." Adam tilted his head aside, Sakura finds this side of Adam her personal favorite sometimes.

"If a cat has 9 lives," Sakura looked away blushing. "Then I wish I get to spend every life with you back."

"Screw that 'I love you for 1000 years'? when we can care for each other for all eternity." Adam nodded.

[Evie and Lou have lost control of their shipping feels (and probably their shipping sanity)]

"No matter what happens, let's always be best friends." Sakura smiled.

"BESTEST best friends!" Adam nodded.

"That's not a word AD." Sakura giggled, she stared at her feet blushing a bit. "Which reminds me, since you've given me flowers, a poem and a serenade, I have to at least give you something back! To make it even."

"Ok, what is it?" Adam asked.

"Close your eyes." Sakura hinted. Adam shut his eyes.

Sakura blushed a bit as she leaned over to kiss him for a few seconds. She pulled away moments later smiling.

"Woah! Kura, that was…" Adam lost words, his face was red as a tomato.

"Weird?" Sakura pouted, looking slightly upset.

"No! Amazing." Adam blushed harder.

"Thanks. That was just how I say thank you, to only you." She hinted as the blushed red.

Well this Valentines' Day was definitely special alright!

 **Clips Ended**

* * *

"Seriously, they kissed and talked and hugged, and they're _still_ not dating?!" Lou demanded, flipping a table.

"Well Kura's dad is super protective and he has a license of every weapon that kills people in his possession so yeah, they're not gonna date for a long time!" Jones explained.

"That was so cute!" Evie squealed.

"Adam and Sakura are everyone's relationship goals!" Carlos stated.

"Why can't we be like them?" Jay asked.

"Because we're _NOT_ them!" Tracy stated. "Gimme back my wallet!"

"How about a kiss?" Jay joked.

"I'll give you a kiss alright, _KISS MY FIST_!" Tracy shouted as she punched Jay in the lip before grabbed her personal belongings back, sending the ladder flying across the room.

"Now I am starting to wonder if you have super strength!" Lou stated.

"I'm not strong, but more like violent." Tracy shrugged.

"Talk about tough love." Carlos stated.

"I call it soft hate." Tracy corrected before some paramedics drag Jay to the hospital for a broken jaw.

"Ship!" Evie squealed.

"All we need now is Carvie and I can rest in peace." Lou sighed dreamily.

"good, I got a freshly dug grave so I can finally cover it with something." Jones joked.

"What?" Carlos and Evie blinked.

"So next couple would be Spin and his little girlfriend Jamie." Jones read the script. "until next time!"

"WAIT! THAT GUY ESCAPED!" Paramedic, Benny (Mighty Med) shouted.

"What is wrong with that meathead?! He's like a parasite growing on a fungus on the tip of a feet!" Tracy exclaimed. (Stabs Jay)

"Oh boy, better bolt up the doors." Jones frowned. "Good thing I sent Jackie to law school to be the divorce lawyer. (just kidding)"

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Well, the Adura chapter is one of my favorite OTPs, Kraneficent is my new ETPs (Evil Top Pairings). (ship guilt)**

 **Tracy: Uh…Evie, is Jay always like this around girls back on the Isle?**

 **Evie: no, this is new.**

 **Jones: (cough!) and creepy. (cough!)**

 **Jay: I am not creepy!**

 **Tracy: are so!**

 **Jay: am not!**

 **Spin: STOP FIGHTING LIKE KIDS!**

 **Jamie: yeesh for adults they are no immature than we are!**

 **Carlos: Please fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Lou: Question of the chapter- What did you think of the Adura chapter? What did you guys think of Adam and Sakura's relationship? Did anyone had a favorite moment? Lastly, what do you think the Spin/Jamie chapter's gonna be?**

 **All: That's all for now. Please leave a review and tell us what you think. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Be My Valentine!**

 **Part VI: Puppy Love**

 **Purpledolpin05: Alright, folks! Sorry for the slight writers' block, but I am back with a new chapter for 'Be My Valentine!'.**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. Adam is really sweet around Sakura, since she's his weakness. (Sakura: AM NOT!) Well, let's see how Spin and Jamie spend their little Valentines' Day!

To TKDP: Thanks for your review. Adam and Sakura are relationship goals (You don't see couples like that every day…at least here in where I live). Jones is probably planning Evie's ship-crazed grave, CARLOS! GO PROTECT YOUR WOMAN! Adam is doing everything he could to impress Harushi. (Lou: ADURA!) Hope you'll like this chapter!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Disney, Disney XD or DCOMS, they all belong to Disney. Boji and Fang belong to TKDP, all I only own my Original Characters and all the weird random ships going in my head. Enjoy!**

* * *

"And…ACTION!" The director/Authoress shouted as the cameras started rolling.

"Welcome back to 'Be My Valentine'! I'm Carlos De Ville." Carlos did the brief intro. "These are my OC co-workers, Jones and his older sister Tracy, Lou from Bunk'd, and my two friends Jay and Evie from Descendants."

"And Carlos here has a crush on-!" Jones pushed Carlos aside before Carlos quickly pounced onto Jones.

"GET THIS CHIHUAHUA OFF ME!" Jones argued, before pushing Carlos away.

Jay casually whips out his cellphone and takes a picture.

"Thank god Caitlin's not here." Lou blinked. "They fight better than Ravi can!"

Tracy muttered. "She's been trying to set up my brother with C-Dog! Hey Jay, can you send that picture to me later?"

[Caitlin (in Mighty Max, watching everything via camera since Eddy helped her out at that department): YES! JONLOS NEEDS TO BE REAL! NOW KISSS!]

"Ok, so this time we're gonna take a look at how the little couple Spin and Jamie celebrate their Valentines' Day." Evie tried not to squeal.

"I wonder how bad would it be?" Jones snorted.

"YOU GAVE ME A BLACK EYE!" Carlos whined.

"Oh man up! How do you think I would have gotten away from my sister's first black eye?" Jones shrugged. "Yo, Evie, think you can bring him to the infirmary later?"

"And play!" Lou hit the play button.

* * *

 **Couple: Spin (Lab Rats) & Jamie (Mighty Med)**

Once again, the stupid Valentines' Day has arrived.

"Now kids, since Valentines' Day is here, your art project is to make a card for someone and give it to them." The Arts teacher of the Elementary School told the class of students. "Class dismissed!"

"So, Jamie, who are you gonna give your Valentines' Card to?" Jamie's best friend, Jenny, asked nosily.

"Uh…no one." Jamie lied. "What about you?"

"I don't know. Maybe that George Davenport or that really cool looking Daniel!" Jenny replied with a smitten grin.

"You do know both of them are like 3 to 4 years older than the two of us, right?" Jamie frowned at her best friend.

"So? Adam and Sakura have a 4 year age gap, they still make things work!" Jenny shrugged.

"Stick to someone your own age!" Jamie stated. "if I have crush on a guy I stick to my own age!"

"Ooh! I don't think we need to know who your Valentine Crush is!" Jenny squealed. Jenny here was already aware that Jamie and Spin have an on-and-off rivalry, and are totally crushing on one another.

"Uh, Tiff? Is Jenny on Helium again?" Zuri asked, pointing over.

"Beats me." Tiffany shrugged.

"Tiff, who are you giving your Valentines' Day card for?" Jamie quickly switched the topic.

"I'm gonna go for Evan." Tiffany smiled a bit before her face went red.

"Evan (from Liv and Maddie)? You mean the Dunbronch kid who has OCD?" Judy (KC Undercover) blinked twice.

Zuri looked slightly revolted.

"Wow, Tiff, you REALLY need to heighten up your standards!" Jamie stated.

* * *

"Alright! Spin, Evan, Parker, Reggies, check out my poem I'm gonna give to Bree!" Bob was bragging about his Valentines' Day poem. "She is going to love it!"

"If she's met your brother Albert, I think she's gonna love your brother more!" Parker shrugged.

" _Roses are red, the sky is blue. You're so pretty, can I kiss you?"_ Bob read.

"…Wow." Evan blinked.

"I don't even know _WHAT_ to say!" Reggie (Liv and Maddie) frowned.

"I am so GLAD 'm just a little kid!" Little Reggie (Lab Rats) stated.

"EWWW!" Spin gagged. "Love is yucky! Like Jamie!"

"…"

"Wait, did you just say _Jamie?!"_ Parker laughed.

"No way! You like Jamie?!" Bob teased. "I always knew you had a thing for her!"

"Psh! Jamie?! No! She's so gross and icky!" Spin defended himself.

"But how come Bob has a dream journal with pictures of Spin and Jamie's wedding?" His little brother Doy (Girl Meets World) asked. [Yeah I think Doy, Ben (Descendants) and Spin all look alike]

"Alright, I better get going." Jamie rolled her eyes as she grabbed her skateboard. "YO SPINNY! LET'S GET GOING! WE HAVE SKATEBOARDING TOURNAMENTS NEXT WEEKEND!"

"COMING ALREADY, JAMIE!" Spin shouted, before grabbing his skateboard. "Later guys!"

"Hey Bob, Doy, what are the results?" Jenny asked them.

"They really like each other, but I don't think they'd admit it." Bob concluded.

"ugh! How long do we have to wait until they're together?!" Jenny sighed.

"Don't worry! When the time comes, things will go smoothly for them!" Doy piped in.

"Are you sure you're 5 years old?!" Jenny asked Doy oddly.

* * *

Later…

Jamie and Spin were having a competition of skateboarding, and things were going in a frenzy, since the duo have a rivalry going on. While Spin has the upper hand at speed, Jaime has also proved to be a fast runner.

They were racing to the huge treehouse the kids all shared as their sanctuary.

"And…I WIN!" Jamie cheered loudly as she passed the finishing line.

"You must have cheated!" Spin protested.

"Says the little boy who makes tornados by _twirling_!" Jamie mocked.

"It's not twirl! It's _SPIN_!" Spin corrected. "Spinning is a more manly word!"

"Whatever, still not manly, Spinny-kins!" Jamie teased.

"I'll beat you next time!" Spin exclaimed.

The two looked away.

"So…uh…who are you giving the Valentines' Day card to?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know, we're just kids and we don't even date anyone!" Spin shrugged.

"Yeah, love is gross! I don't even know why grownups like it?" Jamie agreed in a tone of sarcasm.

Spin reached out for his card from his bag and looked away handing the card to Jamie.

"Here." Spin said nonchalantly.

"I'm not your girlfriend!" Jamie's nose scrunched up in disgust.

"But our teacher said we can give them to friends too." Spin stated.

"Well, since we're friends, then here's your Valentines' Card too." Jamie hid her smile as she handed Spin her card.

"Ugh! Since I lost to you, what's the punishment this time?" Spin grumbled a bit.

Jamie placed an index finger on her chin as she thought for a moment on what ways should she punish Spin.

"I dare you to…kiss me!" Jamie replied with a smirk.

"WHAT?! EW! NO WAY!" Spin blushed red before he gagged.

"Is the almighty Spin backing down on a dare?" Jamie taunted, getting on Spin's nerves. "Never thought the brave and fearless Spin is backing down on a dare!"

"Who says so?!" Spin huffed, trying to regain his pride. "You want a kiss, I'll give you one!"

Spin quickly started chasing after Jamie who ran away for her dear life, squealing in excitement.

"I ran faster than you!" Jamie stopped running as the two kids panted for breath. They didn't even know where they had ran to until now.

"Hey, is that singing I hear?" Spin asked.

They followed the singing until thet spotted the Secret Garden their friend Adam owns. They peeked in and saw Adam singing to Sakura.

"Aw! They're so cute!" Jamie gushed.

"Meh." Spin shrugged. "Until he meets her dad's weapons!"

"True that!" Jamie snickered.

"Alright, are you gonna kiss me or not?" Jamie dared Spin.

"No!" Spin thought again and shuddered at the thought.

"And why so?" Jamie asked.

"…You shouldn't kiss someone you're not married to!" Spin stated before Jamie leaved in and gave him a peck on the lips.

Spin quickly gasped for air as his face went red.

"I feel weird!" Spin felt dizzy.

"Close your mouth, Spin! You might get smellier than usual! Besides! That was just a silly dare!" Jamie rolled her eyes, turning away.

"Hey, Spin? That kiss was my first too!" Jamie winked a bit before she and Spin quickly exchanged glances and blushed.

"AW!" Someone cooed. The two looked over and saw Doy, Bob and Jenny cooing.

"Spin and Jamie sitting in a tree!" Jenny and Bob sang.

"ABCDEFG!" Doy hummed along.

"Oh yeah? Thinking what I'm thinking, Jam'?" Spin eyed Jamie.

"Yup! Bob, Jenny! Time to match make you two with EACH OTHER!" Jamie hollered before Bob and Jenny ran away panicking.

"This picture's so going into the wedding album!" Doy whispered to himself as he held up a recording camera.

 **Clips Ended**

* * *

"In short, those clips were provided by little Doy here!" Carlos pointed at Doy who sat on the chair coyly.

"I can imagine how mad those two are gonna be in the future when this goes viral!" Jay joked as he posted the video.

"That was so cute! I totally see Spamie wedding in many years on!" Evie's eyes glinted in inspiration.

"We can invite Bob and Jenny as the best man and bridesmaid!" Lou added.

"Wow, even a 10 year old has a better love life than me!" Tracy shrugged. "I've had 29 ex-crushes, all ending in heartbreak, it's either friend-or-family zone!"

"WHAT?! WHO ARE THEY?! I NEED TEHIR NAMES AND ADDRESSES!" Jay demanded.

"Someone's got a huge case of the jelly!" Evie teased.

"Just bring C-dog to the hospital!" Jones ushered. "Get going! Before I break another leg!"

"So, what couple are we doing next round?" Lou asked.

"Carvie." Jones replied in short before Lou explodes of fangirling (not really)

"Oh boy, look what you did bro!" Tracy growled at her brother.

"You KILLED her!" Jay accused.

"Love hurts sometimes!" Jones joked.

"Ugh! You're such a pain in the neck!" Tracy smirked.

 **Later…**

"Oh lord! The De Ville's being dropped in the ER!" Benny (Mighty Med) checked Carlos' name before he yelped as he ran away. [References to 'How X-Men First Class Should Have Ended']

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: So whatcha think? Is anyone hyped up for the Carvie one-shot?**

 **Jay: I just got a call from Jamie and Spin, they are NOT happy about the viral video!**

 **Tracy: Good luck outrunning them! (pats Jay)**

 **Jones: I need new people to work with!**

 **Doy: Can I join as their backup host? PLEASEEE~**

 **Jones: Whatever, little Doy!**

 **Lou: CARVIE-IS-IN-THE-NEXT-CHAPTER! (says it really fast) SQUEEEE!**

 **Tracy: Question of the chapter- What did you think of this chapter? Did anyone like Doy? What did you guys think of the Spamie scenes? Did anyone caught the Boy Meets World and 'Mary's Song' references? (Corpanga first kiss) What did you think would the Carvie chapter be about?**

 **Jay: Authoress, can you PLEASE squeeze in Jacy?**

 **Authoress: I'd put that on the tab!**

 **Tracy: WHAT?! (Blush)**

 **All: That's all for now. Please review and tell us what you think. Bye! *waves***

 **Doy: Doy Doy Doy Doy Doy Doy Doy Doy Doy Doy! (bows)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Be My Valentine!**

 **Part VII: The Queen and The De Ville**

 **Purpledolpin05: This ought to be a fun chapter to write. It's Carvie time! (Cue Lou coming out screaming in joy) Although I like Devie, but uh… (throws Doug's voodoo dol-I mean pictures into the fire) Carvie totally won me over in the books! Screw you Doug, screw you! Moving on, shout outs!**

To DD4L:Thanks for the review. Spamie forever! I hope you'll like this chapter.

To TKDP: Thanks for your review. Spamie is gonna be endgame someday! Doy is the future Cupid in training! XD Hope you'll like this chapter!

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks, Doy is amazing! He is gonna be good friends with Kura alright! Spin and Jamie aren't gonna be happy at who betrayed them! Hope you'll like this Carvie chapter!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Disney Channel, Disney XD or DCOMs. TKDP owns Boji and Fang, and I own my Original Characters and all the weird random shippings going in my head. Enjoy!**

* * *

"And…ACTION!" Authoress shouted as the cameras started rolling.

"Welcome back to 'Be My Valentine'! I'm Jones and this little kid is Doy." Jones seemed to be the only host acting casual.

Doy waved at the camera politely.

"That crazy fangirl is Lou from Bunk'd." Doy pointed over at Lou who was fangirling too much over her ships.

"That dude there is Jay." Jones pointed over at Jay who was trying to bolt up the doors to prevent Devie fans from entering.

"Red alert! Red alert! WE'VE GOT SOME CRANKY DEVIE FANS OUT THERE!" Tracy shouted into the mike. "Fang, Boji, I need backup! Send in the recruits!"

"For the last time! Carvie is better!" Lou shouted as she threw a chair out of the window.

"SKAZ AND DEVIE ARE ENDGAME!" Hazel (Bunk'd) hollered along with Chad Charming and Audrey.

"Is this normal here?" Doy asked Tracy.

"Meh, we've been through worse! Remember Caitlin and her mob of Jaylos and Chadam fans?" Jones asked as everyone shuddered.

"How could I not forget?!" Jay frowned. "She tied me and Carlos up onto a chair and was planning on being the officiate of the wedding!"

"JAYLOS IS ENDGAME!" Caitlin screamed, banging the screen of the laptop via live from Mighty Max.

"Turn it off! Turn it off!" Lou shrieked before Jones threw a chair at the screen, smashing it.

"Whoops, hope that wasn't expensive!" Jones blinked.

"Don't worry! Those are from Mr. Davenport's mirror room!" Authoress shouted from the end.

"WHAT?! YOU MIRROR MURDERER!" Donald shrieked from the breakroom.

"My cue to run! See ya!" Authoress stated as Tracy zipped open a portal before the Authoress herself ran into the portal.

"Are we gonna play the clips or not?!" Doy asked loudly, silencing everyone else.

"I like working with this guy!" Jones chuckled, pointing at Doy before he hit the play button.

* * *

 **Couple: Carlos De Ville & Evie Queen**

Most unfortunate for Carlos, so far his Valentine Day hasn't been what he was expecting. After hosting with his friends and having a fight with Jones. It ended with the friend breaking a few of the De Ville's bones.

This was what happened when you involve a few kids (Jackie, Chloe, Horhay, Bret and Chet) dressed like zombies and Evie pushing Carlos into the hospital on a wheelchair.

"COMING THROUGH! COMING THROUGH!" Horhay shouted as the kids made way for Evie to push Carlos in the wheelchair.

But if you had Evie be the makeup artist of these kids who were having a school play about Hotel Transylvania, the makeup results are REALLY scarily convincing.

"Now remember, Old Myrtle has heart attack so we shouldn't let anything excite him!" Dr. Bridges told her co-worker, Philip (Mighty Med) gesturing at an old lady (the old woman Adam accidentally brought back from episode Which Father Knows Best) on a wheelchair wheezing.

"MAKE WAY! MAKE WAY!" Bret and Chet (look like Zombie twins) shouted as they ran pass.

[Cue: The 5 kids, along with Evie pushing Carlos on a wheelchair with horror music in the background running in slow motion]

The old woman wheezed before she stood up and started running. Followed by Dr. Bridges and Philip, what is more shocking is that Granny Myrtle was _winning_.

* * *

 **Later** …

Carlos sighed, apparently Jones had broken a few of his bones. Luckily, his injuries weren't so bad, after some delusional guy offered to use magic to mend his injuries but got his left leg boneless (Professor Lockhart) then this nurse Pomfrey someone sent over with this 'bone-growing' potion from some other school called Hog-whatever.

"This is so boring!" Carlos grumbled, he was stuck in his room for the rest of the day with no one but himself and Dude. "Why must Jones be so strong?!"

[Jones: Because I work out, I punch my sister on a daily basis! (Flexes arms)/ Tracy: (raises eyebrows) more like little lumps of sticks! I've seen Alan has more muscles than you, lil' bro!]

"Hey Carlos, how you feeling?" Evie asked, peeking a head in.

"Ok I guess, besides the fact my left leg feels like it's boneless!" Carlos replied in slight tone of sarcasm.

Dude quickly hopped down from Carlos' bed and quickly ran to Evie.

"Hey Dude, aren't you adorable today?" Evie cooed, cuddling Dude in her arms.

' _Even without makeup, Evie still looks beautiful!'_ Carlos thought before he quickly shook his head. _'No! No! No! Evie probably likes Doug!'_

"Hey Carlos, something wrong?" Evie noticed Carlos was blushing.

"Aren't you going back to the rest of the guys?" Carlos remembered as he asked.

"I was, but I got road-blocked by some Chadam fans." Evie rolled her eyes a bit. "Plus, Lou told me someone needs to check on you. It was either me or that creepy Connie."

[Authoress: Heck yeah! Creepy Connie likes everyone who looks like Luke, or just Luke]

Carlos quickly shuddered at the thought of his new creepy admirer who looks just like that Olive Doyle from ANT Farm.

"Since it's just the two of us here, what do you wanna do?" Carlos broke the awkward silence.

"Well, I was planning to just watch TV without the hosting going on." Evie shrugged a bit.

"Oh, what show are you gonna watch?" Carlos asked.

"Probably some reruns of Mighty Med." Evie sat on the edge of Carlos' bed, rubbing Dude in the belly.

"Cool! Maybe we can watch together! Y'know as friends!" Carlos offered. "Plus, the TV screen we have here is larger than the one in your room!"

"Sure, why not?" Evie smiled.

* * *

So, 3 hours passed in a flash, Evie and Carlos both watched Mighty Med premiering reruns, they both laugh and cry at scenes.

"It's such a shame Skylar turned evil, she has to kill Oliver, but she loves him so she couldn't do it!" Evie sighed romantically.

"Skoliver is definitely meant to be!" Carlos nodded.

"Well, Doug doesn't like Skoliver, he's always on team Skaz!" Evie rolled her eyes, seemed to be grumbling about Doug.

"Skaz is more like sibling-like bickering. Am I right?" Carlos tried to lighten up Evie's mood.

"Yeah! Can't some people see that Skylar and Oliver have better chemistry?!" Evie nodded.

"This is why you get me Carlos!" Evie giggled, patting Carlos on the shoulder. Carlos quickly blushed red.

"hey, what's this?" Evie noticed the pillow Carlos was lying against.

"Oh. This? It's the first pillow you gave me. Remember?" Carlos smiled embarrassedly.

"You still kept it?" Evie asked.

"Well, this was the very first pillow I ever had, I treasured it with all my life!" Carlos nodded.

[Jay: if only he knew Dude pees on it sometimes/ Tracy: Use your head, man, that's not C-Dog's pillow. That's YOURS!]

"That's really sweet." Evie flushed red a bit.

"So…how are things going with you and Doug? I haven't seen you talking to him much lately," Carlos asked. "Aren't you two dating or stuff?"

"Who? Doug?" Evie suddenly laughed. "No way! We aren't dating!"

"You're not?! But I saw you with him the other day at the Comic Con!" Carlos stuttered, he had saw Doug holding hands with 'Evie' at the Comic Con and were taking pictures of their comic book heroes.

"That was Doug alright, but I never said it was me he went to Comic Con with!" Evie smiled. "That's his new girlfriend, Lucia!"

[Lucia is portrayed by Sofia Carson in 'Further Adventures of Babysitting', so…Devie reversed. Headcannon accepted]

"Wait, how is it possible she looks JUST LIKE you?!" Carlos asked.

"This is Disney, everyone has a lookalike." Evie concluded as Carlos nodded. "Besides, Doug isn't really my type! I would never ever date Skazzer. I already like someone else"

"Oh…" Carlos looked disappointed before quickly hiding his emotions.

"That reminds me!" Carlos reached for his bagpack and took out a nicely wrapped present. "this is for you!"

"Thanks, Carlos, what is it?" Evie asked.

"Open it!" Carlos gestured as Evie open up the present.

It was a limited edition Skylar Storm and Oliver wedding plushie doll, a T-shirt that has an image of King Brady and Mikayla with words written 'Team Brakayla' and a notepad with an image of George and Cleo (Gleo).

"Oh my gosh! This is _ADORABLE_!" Evie gushed as she hugged the doll. "Where did you get all these?!"

"Uh…I joined this contest about this Disney XD shows Q and A, and this was one of the prizes. I thought it would be the perfect gift for you." Carlos scratched his hair blushing.

[I wish it was real though! I would KILL for all those shipping souvenir products!]

"That's really sweet." Evie looked away blushing a bit.

"It's nothing!" Carlos lied. "Anything to make a beautiful princess like you smile!"

' _Crap! What did I just say?!'_ Carlos quickly covered his mouth.

"You're the most thoughtful boy I've ever met!" Evie complimented as they blushed.

"Happy Valentines' Day, Evie." Carlos smiled.

"Happy Valentines' Day to you too, Carlos!" Evie nodded politely as they hugged.

"I have to go now, I have some Chemistry homework to finish." Evie stood up and was about to leave,

"Ok." Carlos looked a bit disappointed.

Evie smiled before she gave Carlos a sudden peck on the cheek.

"Hope this would make you feel better!" Evie winked before she left the room.

Carlos blushed red as he touched his cheek smiling like an idiot.

 **Clips Ended**

* * *

"SHIPSHIPSHIPSHIPSHIP!" Lou cheered loudly.

"It's good thing they didn't know I placed a recording camera on Dude's collar!" Jones chuckled.

"That was so cute!" Doy giggled.

"I know right? We got rid of Devie! And started Ducia!" Tracy whooped. "IN YOUR FACE FILTHY SKAZZERS!"

"Nothing will defeat Skaz!" Lucia and Doug shouted from the outside.

"How the hell did they get here?!" Jay asked.

"Don't worry, I called backup," Jones shrugged. "LOAD THEM IN, FANG!"

"Hope these pups won't be a mess to clean after." Boji sighed a bit.

Fang loaded down a truck loaded with wolf pups, along with a girl who looks like Sakura (All are future OCs, the pups are TKDP's OCs, and Harumi is my OC)

"CHARGE!" Pip the young pup announced as an avalanche of wolf pups, and one half cat girl attacked the Skazzers.

"So…which couple we doing next?" Jay broke the silence.

"Gleo," Tracy replied before Lou fangirled hard again.

"Honestly, when are we gonna do Jacy?!" Jay complaint.

"One more word, and I will shut your mouth!" Tracy warned, flushing red.

"Oh you mean your mouth on mine?" Jay teased before Tracy punched his arm.

"I like it when you're playing hard to get!" Jay smirked a bit.

"I don't play hard to get, I AM hard to get!" Tracy rolled her eyes, hiding a small smile.

"JAY! STOP HITTING ON MY SISTER!" Jones yelled, before whistling and launching his baby army and the pups on Jay.

"That's actually normal here?!" Doy asked as Tracy shrugged.

"CARVIE! CARVIE KISS SCENE! IMMA KEEPING THIS TAPE WITH ME FOREVER!" Lou cheered as she bounced up and down.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Thanks for filling in, Doy! Here's some candy for you!**

 **Doy: Ok! Bye guys! Bye Joy!**

 **Jay: It's JAY! JAY!**

 **Jones: XD**

 **Lou: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas**

 **Tracy: Question of the chapter- Did anyone liked the hospital scene? What did you guys think of the Carvie scenes? Anyone else shipping Doug/Lucia? Lastly, what do you think the Gleo chapter would be about?**

 **All: That's all for now. Please review and tell us what you think. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Be My Valentine!**

 **Part VIII: Some Call It Science, We Call It Chemistry**

 **Purpledolpin05: Sorry for the delay, I got caught in Writers' Block for this chapter FOR A YEAR but then the idea hit me! (Literally) Yes! A George/Cleo chapter, don't get me wrong I like Carter/Cleo and George/Nikki, but I am a sucker for Gleo they have so much more chemistry. What can I say sometimes the whole '(Preferably childhood) best friends fall in love' scenario. Prime example: Carvie and Adura. So moving on, shout outs!**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. Yeah sure you can borrow Sakura for pranks XD

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. So sorry for not updating for a year. But hopefully the Gleo makes it up.

To Spring Bonny Bunny: GO TEAM CARVIE! XD

 **Disclaimer: I don't own of Disney Channel, Disney XD or any of the DCOM of characters. TKDP owns her OCs, Boji and Fang. And I own my Original Characters and all the crazy shippings going in my head.**

* * *

"And…ACTION!" Authoress shouted as the cameras started rolling.

"And we're back to Be My Valentine! Ok, if you haven't noticed Lou had gone on rehab from fangirling too hard from the Carvie last chapter/last year." Jones rolled his eyes as he began the intro.

"Ahem!" Tracy nudged her brother, gesturing to Lou who was hopping around the rec room in excitement.

"Never mind, she got out of the rehab room." Jones rephrased his words.

"So that leaves us hosting today's show?" Jay asked.

"What's supposed to mean by ' _business'_?" Tracy asked.

"Oh you know." Lou giggled before she motioned two teens making out.

"That is not true!"Evie blushed a bit as Carlos punched Jay in the arm

"Get electrocuted?!" Jones wondered. "I'm gonna check if no one's found my stash of electric chair I ordered from Sakura's uncle at the black mafia website!"

"Oh GROSS, how many people have you _TRIED_ it on!" Tracy quickly shuddered.

"No one. Yet!" Jones glared at Jay.

"Well I for one find the whole kissing thing sort of revolting." Jones snorted out loud.

"It's not so bad, if you're just kissing a friend." Tracy stated, flushing a bit.

"Oh yeah? Like that one time you and Chase kissed?" Jones smirked a bit.

"Ugh!" Tracy blushed in embarrassment. "In my defense, it was a dare!"

"LET'S WATCH THE VIDEO!" Evie shouted, hitting the play button.

* * *

 **Couple: George Ross x Cleo Faciliar (both from Invisible Sister)**

It was definitely not easy for George but he finally plucks up enough courage to ask his crush, Cleo out on a date. Well…sort of a date.

His siblings couldn't stop teasing him for his achievement. Because he was always the geeky one of the family, even his twin Ravi got a date with Avery Jennings.

After much consideration, he decided to go with a buttoned up blue plaid shirt, with some simple jeans his sister Emma picked for him.

Meantime, Cleo grumbled. Why of all things did her 3 sisters have to overhear when George asked her out for the museum outing trip? Now, Molly, Gabby and Nikki were too busy deciding what cute clothes should Cleo wear.

"Where's Dump?" Cleo asked, looking for her oldest brother.

"In his room, sharpening his blowtorch he got from Andie." Nikki replied. Cleo face palmed, being baby of the family she is always being looked out by her siblings, especially her over-protective big brother, Dump Truck

"Yeah remember the time when Dump found out Gulliver was two-timing on you _AND_ Skylar _before_ he came out as gay? That ended up as a terror." Gabby looked at Molly as they all shuddered in horror at the memory of Dump Truck tormenting Gulliver out of vengeance.

They heard the door knock.

"I got this!" Dump Truck walks out with a wielding mask and a blowtorch as he opens up the door, revealing Fletcher.

"What do YOU want?" the ladder asked.

"AHHHH! IT'S THE ANGRY BLOWTORCH GUY FROM4TH GRADE HALLOWEEN!" Fletcher shrieked as he fainted.

"Dump! he was TRYING to ask me to model for his art project." Molly stated.

"WHAT KIND OF _MODEL?!"_ Dump demanded.

"Molly was kinda failing at art, so I offered to tutor her." Fletcher stated.

"I got my eye on you, art skunk." Dump Truck warned as Molly mouthed over "I'll meet you later"

Dump Truck shut the doors with a smile.

"See, that ended nicely." he grinned at his sisters.

"Nice as in _you almost tried to burn Fletcher_ nice, then yeah." Cleo exclaimed in sarcasm.

"C'mon Cleo, this is your first outing session with a guy!" Nikki squealed.

"Gabby, please help me out." Cleo begged he intelligent sister.

"Not gonna lie, I wanna see how this ship wrecks." Gabby giggled, as the 3 older sisters started picking out outfits for the youngest sister, Dump Truck on the other hand went back to wax his blowtorch.

A while later, they heard the door knocking, as Molly answered it.

"Cleo! IT'S _GEORGE!"_ Molly teased, not loud enough to cause their brother go on raging mode.

"I heard that!'' Cleo grumbled, making her way to the door. She was wearing a long grey blouse with white floral patterns, dark blue skinny jeans, black hightops and a black beanie over her hair with half an earbud in her ear.

"Wow Cleo, you look nice." George stammered as he blushed.

"C'mon let's get going, clown shoes." Cleo rolled her eyes, hiding her somewhat satisfied smirk.

* * *

"IT'S HAPPENING! GLEO IS HAPPENING" Lou and Evie hugged each other as they squealed louder than a soprano singer

"FOR THE LOVE OF SWORD ART ONLINE, PLEASE KEEP IT DOWN!" Jones (who had placed pillows over his ears) yelled from the other side of the room.

"I find them cutest friends, yet loudest fans." Tracy quoted.

"If you want someone to keep you silent, I would be more than glad to help." Jay winked as Tracy sent him a knuckle on the lips

* * *

They ended up having a nice time at the science museum. Cleo was fascinated by everything new she saw, seeing her happy makes George feel happy.

"Wow, this museum is fascinating, we never had that much technologies back at the Isle." Cleo stated.

"Well, you're in Auradon now, and that's all that matters. I mean you're the smartest girl in the STEM club among all the freshmen, I mean not even Mackenzie (from The SWAP) could beat you at the biology test." George exclaimed.

"Thanks." Cleo's expression softens a bit, while she is not used to being complimented but George is the very few exceptions. "You're not so bad yourself either."

"R-REALLY?!" George blushed as he squealed.

"Stop that, you are sounding like my sisters when they watch chick flicks." Cleo frowned.

"I feel like we're a great team at the chemistry competition." George stated.

"Yeah, watching the other teams cry brings me great joy." Cleo exclaimed in sarcasm.

"I guess we're back." George stated awkwardly.

"Night George, today was fun." Cleo nodded.

"Wait, is it ok if we study for the Science test another day?" George asked nervously.

"Sure. Science right?" Cleo asked.

"Some called it Science, I call it Chemistry." George joked as Cleo giggled but punched his arm playfully.

"Shut it." Cleo rolled her eyes hiding a smirk

"I had a nice time." Cleo stated, before she gave him a bro-like hug to him before entering her room.

George squealed loudly as he fainted at the doorstep when he arrived back.

 **CLIP ENDED**

* * *

"WHY DIDN'T THEY KISS?!" Lou demanded.

"Because Dump Truck is taking lessons from Harushi and Fang?" Jay explained.

"And Cleo likes taking her time. that is so cute!" Evie squealed.

"Screw Carter, we all know George and Cleo are the Jancy of the fandom." Carlos stated.

"You do know Carter is better than Steve was." Lou stated.

"Steve Harrington. CLAYTON HARRINGTON. Doesn't that ring a bell?" Tracy joked.

"I think we have just discovered a Stranger Things/Disney Fandom conspiracy." Evie exclaimed in joy.

"Ok, which couple are we doing next?" Jay asked.

"Ooh, this is gonna be cute." Tracy peeked at the cards as she smiled.

"And it would be..." Carlos asked.

"Doy and January!" Tracy squealed out loud.

"THAT BOY ISN'T GONNA MAKE MOVES ON MY GODDAUGHTER!" Jay roared.

"Yeah, while you kids screw your mind, I have an appointment with Cyd. We're learning how to shoot arrows blindfolded." JOnes smirked. "I will be taking leave for like a few chapters. See y'all, punks."

"Please don't tell me they will set the hall on fire." Lou shuddered.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: OMG I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SO LONG! But yeah I am back, next up is our favorite kiddie ship JANOY! THEY ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER I CAN'T EVEN, THE KID I BASED JANUARY FROM IS TOTALLY A CUTIE, SHIPPING HER WITH DOY MAKES IT 1000X CUTER!**

 **Tracy: calm down, authoress.**

 **Purpledolpin05: Ok, you can get going first, I can hear Jay throwing tantrums.**

 **[No worries, I will be making a Roman/Tracy/Jay as well but shown off and on screen. *winks*]**

 **Jay: STAY AWAY FROM MY BABY GIRL, YOU PERVERT! LOOK AT HIM, PUTTING HIS HANDS ALL OVER THE GIRL**

 **Lou: HE IS 7 YEARS OLD! HE IS BEING CUTE!**

 **Evie: anyways, feel free to five, follow, and leave a review.**

 **Jones: (hums) burn baby burn... *sets Steve Harrington Voodoo on fire***

 **Carlos: ok that's all for today, thank you for reading.**

 **All: Have a nice day, until next time, BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Be My Valentine!**

 **Part IX: Be My Baby!**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hey guys, so I am back with another chapter for Be My Valentine, and in this chapter, we will be looking at what our KTP, January/Doy are doing together. SQUEEE! I loosely based Janoy of my KTP from The Return of Superman Ki Rohee and Lee Sian/Daebak, those two aare just so cute together I can't even…Anyway! Shout out!**

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. Yeah I like Carter and all but he's just not the right person for Cleo like George is to her. Hope you will like this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from their respective DCOMs, Disney Movies, Disney Shows or Disney XD shows. Enjoy!**

* * *

"3, 2, 1! ACTION!" The authoress shouted from the other end as the cameras started to roll.

"Hey guys, so we are back with another round of couple snooping." Evie grinned as she greeted the audience.

"Get on with the show! I WANNA SEE SOME PUPPY LOVE!" Lou squealed.

"Now all of a sudden, I understood why Jones went MIA for the while." Jay told Carlos.

"Yeah, even Trace seems a bit excited than usual, and she's the least girly of the group." Carlos added.

"Ok so today we will be looking into a super cute couple, which would be…January Chikofuji with Doy Friedman-Adams." Tracy smiled.

"Adams?" Carlos asked.

"Well Doy looks a lot like Ben and Spin, so why not make it official?" The authoress asked.

"Speaking of official, someone ought to send Jay to the solarium an lock him up." Lou added.

"NO MAN IS GONNA DATE MY DAUGHTER!" Jay barked.

"THAT 'MAN' IS JUST A 7 YEAR OLD KID!" Tracy yelled, shoving him into a closet and locked him up.

"I better be paid with a smooch later for this, Fiesty!" Jay winked as Tracy gagged.

"That ended better than I thought." Lou blinked.

"On with the clips!" Carlos announced as he hit the play button.

"Popcorn?" Lou handed over some popcorn to Evie.

* * *

 **Couple: Doy Friedman-Adams and January Chikofuji**

We see 7 year old Dewey or Doy as he calls himself walking around a playground. But is he alone?

We see Doy walking towards a 2-year-old toddler in front of him. She has tanned skin, big dark eyes and long wavy hair tied into a ponytail.

Doy walked towards January, he was about to reach his hand out to hold January's hand when he decided not to. So he stod behind the toddler and covered her eyes.

"Guess who is it?" he sang out.

"DOYIEE!" January squealed as she turned over to hug him.

The two walked over until Doy helped the toddler to sit on a bench.

"Hey look Janoy, look at all the sparkly lights!" Doy exclaimed happily as he pointed at the lights above them. January just observed her surroundings since she is still the youngest among her toddler group (with exception of Naomi and January's brother, Jayden)

* * *

Behind the scenes, we see Tracy, Lou and Evie all screaming out of fangirl meter overloading.

"Wait, why is the solarium so quiet all of a sudden?" Carlos asked, as they spotted a hole from the door.

"Oh goodness!" Tracy rolled her eyes, "I'll go get Jay."

* * *

 **Meantime…**

January and Doy were walking by the flower garden. They started picking up some flowers.

"Here's a pretty flower for my pretty baby!" Doy blushes as he handed over a red aster. (which in flower language it means 'my love is deeper than your love')

"Thanks, Doyiee!" January smiled as they both giggled.

* * *

They didn't notice Jay snooping at the back, glaring daggers at Doy as he watches the kid talking/flirting with the toddler.

"Hold it." Tracy reached out to yank Jay by his hair.

"Ow, Feisty, can't I just warn that kid to stay away from our kid?!" Jay whined.

"January is not our kid!" Tracy blushes a bit.

"C'mon, let's go," Tracy dragged him back.

"Go out on a date?" Jay flirted before the girl smacked his arm.

"Ow." Jay groaned.

"That was a close one!" Evie mouthed over. "Carlos, you getting the Janoy moments on tape?"

"yup!" Carlos nodded.

"C-Dog, you're pointing the camera at E." Tracy stated as Carlos blushes.

* * *

Janaury and Doy walked around the park as they stopped by a petting zoo.

"Look! bunnies!" Doy exclaimed as he and January walked over.

"Cute!" Janaury grinned.

"Wanna feed the bunnies?" Doy asked, as he took out some carrots from his backpack which his mom had packed over. January quickly took a carrot and ate it.

"NO! those are for the bunnies!" Tracy exclaimed from the other end.

"No, we feed the bunnies!" Doy stated, helping his date over to feed the bunnies.

"It's eating!" January exclaimed happily.

"Yes! It's eating the carrot!" Doy exclaimed as he blushes.

"THAT'S TOO CUTE! I CAN'T EVEN!" Evie screamed from the rec room.

"This has been a nice day, right Janoy?" Doy asked as they sat next to each other on a field for picnic.

"Uh huh!" January smiled as they both giggled.

"You know what makes this the best day?" Doy asked, walking her over to some bushes. "I hid a present for you, you gotta find it!"

"Ok" January smiled as she ran to find her gift, which was easier to find then imagained because Doy placed the box under some bushes.

"Open it!" Doy chirped out, before January opens up the box to find some treats.

"Candy!" January cheered, but found something inside. It looked like…a wedding ring but instead of a diamond it has a big jewel colored jelly.

"It's so pretty!" January exclaimed, before eating it. "and tasty!"

"You look like a baby!" Doy giggled.

"I am so glad I got to spend Valentines Day with you, January!" Doy grinned.

"Me too!" Janaury smiled as she pecked his cheek.

"Janoy?"

"Yeah, Doyiee?"

"Do you think when we are grown up, would you mawwy me?" Doy asked.

"Yes!" January smiled. "Doyiee is best boy!"

"No, you're the best, you are too cute!" Doy cooed.

"Pinky swear?" Doy asked, as they both crossed their pinky fingers. they both smiled at each other as Doy blushes

 **Clips Ended**

* * *

"Wait, did Doy just got engaged to Janaury?" Evie asked.

"EEEEP! THEY ARE OFFICIAL!" Lou squealed.

"IMMA KILL THAT BOY" Jay yelled.

"SO CUTE!" Carlos grinned.

"IT'S NOT CUTE, MY DAUGHTER IS ALREADY ENGAGED!" Jay yelled.

"IT'S TRUE LOVE!" Tracy yelled, smacking him with a book.

"So what couple are we doing next?" Lou asked.

"Get your fangirl meters up ladies, because we will be spying on…FOLLY!" Evie screamed.

"Fletcher/Molly? Bold choice!" Carlos nodded.

"YES! FOLLY! I CAN'T EVEN! MY FEELS IS EXPLODING SO MUCH AFTER THE JANOY LOVE SCENE!" Lou fell onto the floor.

"Looks like Chase is not the only guy who hogs the floor now." Tracy snickered.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: That's all for now, did anyone love the Janoy scenes? They are based on Sarang/Yuto and Rohee/Daebak from The Return of Superman. Next up would be Folly, this one's for y'all Folly fans!**

 **Anyway, feel free to fave, follow, review and etc. Have a nice day.**

 **Oh and feel free to check out my new posted story 'A Promise to Fulfill' and my other newly completed story 'Just the Right Girl' to remember all the former Jaz feels**


	10. Chapter 10

**Be My Valentine!**

 **Part X: You're My Muse**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hey guys, so this time I felt like making a Folly chapter because they are both so ridiculously adorable together. Anyway, shout outs for the reviews from the previous chapter.**

To The Dreamer With A Passion:

(chapter 8) Thanks, Gleo is cute. Yeah Jay will learn to control his temper soon

(Chapter 9) Janoy is baby ship goals! Hope you will like this update.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from their respective DCOMs, Disney Movies, Disney Shows or Disney XD shows. Enjoy!**

* * *

"And were back with another chapter of Be My Valentine! I'm your host, Carlos De Ville, and as you can see or read, Evie and Lou are fangirling too hard and are still in the midst of recovering from the massive cuddly January/Doy from the previous chapter." Carlos began introducing everyone. "Man, without Jones this place is a wreck!"

The camera turned to Tracy who was punching Jay for flirting with her; and we can see Evie and Lou still squealing so hard from the Janoy proposal promise jelly ring scene they practically lost their voices.

"Ok, since I think Lou and Evie would take a while, we should just get on with the show." Tracy walked over. "So we will be hosting and showing you guys about how a certain shy artsy ANT is spending the day with the Invisible Sister, literally."

"FOLLY!" Evie squealed loudly.

"My heart is gonna explode soon!" Lou smiled widely.

"Ok I guess I will be in charge of playing the clips then." Jay nodded, as he hit the play button.

* * *

 _ **Couple: Fletcher Quimby (ANT Farm) & Molly Faciliar (Invisible Sister)**_

Fletcher nervously took a deep breath as he checked his reflection. Hair, ok. Shirt? No stains. Skirt, wait why did he have a skirt? Oh right it was from the time he did ballet a few years back to distract Violet from ruining Lexi's play.

Ok, looks like he is ready to go and find Molly.

 **Meantime…**

Molly was busy helping her sister Cleo get ready for her day out with her 'friend' George Ross. It was so cute that her youngest sister is finally getting a boy.

After a while, Cleo walked off with George to their date. So time to get ready for HER date with Fletcher. Well it was less of a date and more of a tutoring lesson. She was failing at arts and Fletcher offered to help her.

She quickly wasted an hour in the bathroom getting ready as she applied some makeup on her face.

"I hope Fletcher would find me cute..." Molly hoped. What kind of girl wouldn't be pretty for the boy they like?

 **After a while,**

She walked into the empty Arts Room only to find Fletcher inside. She quickly checked if she had any loose strains of hair covering her fface, before walking in.

"Hey Fletcher." she smiled.

"M-Molly!" Fletcher stammered, knocking over some pottery he made. "Ow!"

"You look beautiful! New scarf?" Fletcher asked. Molly blushed in surprise.

"Why yes. Thanks for noticing." Molly smiled. Most guys she know don't really pay attention to what she wears than her face.

"Were you dressing up so pretty to get my attention?" He joked as he blushed bashfully.

"Maybe..." Molly hummed as they both felt butterflies in their stomachs.

"Um...shall we get started?" Fletcher asked as he smiled politely.

"Sure." Molly nodded.

"First off, we should learn to sketch something simple, like a flower." Fletcher nodded as he motioned to a bouquet of flowers he got from Adam for this occasion.

"Ok, let's hope this sketch would be alright." Molly nodded, "if I failed Arts, Vice Principle Rooney would ban me from going for the new lacrosse team."

"You can and you will. If you can plan out your stylish look, you can sketch a stylish flower." Fetcher encouraged as Molly smiled. It was so nice FLetcher was wiling to help her out.

2 hours later ...

Fletcher was secretly sketching a picture of Molly who was busy drawing the flowers, she got frustrated a few times and there were times she tried to quit. But Fletcher was tolerant and patient enough to help her out.

"That's a really beautiful flower bouquet." Fletcher smiled in arrpval after her 12th attempt. "You got the shading right!"

"So, I did it? I finished my folio for the art project, so I get to go for next month's lacrosse games?" Molly asked, beaming with joy. Fletcher always liked that small spark in her eyes whenever she smiles out of joy.

"What are you working on?" Molly looked over, it was too late for Fletcher to hide the evidence before Molly had seen his portrait of her.

"Wow, these are really beautiful. No one has ever drawn me before..." Molly blushed as she complimented.

"Well, the thing about art is that it's always inspiring when you have a muse!" Fletcher blushed.

"So am I like your muse?" Molly teased.

"Yeah! You're a great girl." Fletcher nodded before he blushed heavily.

"Well, that's really sweet." Molly smiled. "You're the sweetest boy I ever met, any girl would be lucky to date you."

"Yeah!" Fletcher got flustered around her, he wanted to tell her he likes her, but decided not to. At least, not yet.

"Great, I will be going now, Dump Truck won't be happy if I don't get back late before my curfew." Molly sighed.

"It's 5pm!" Fletcher pointed out.

"Dump hates me getting back late." Molly stated.

"Oh..." Fletcher's shoulders slumped down in disappointment.

"Happy Valentines Day" Molly smiled.

"You too." Fletcher nodded, blushing a bit.

"See you tomorrow!" Molly said with a sweet smile, before she pecked his cheek and left.

"EEEEEP!" Fletcher squealed a bit as Molly giggled.

He didn't know what, but he knew one thing.

He's found his one true Muse.

 _Molly._

Her smile, her laugh, her voice, her long hair, her beautiful eyes, her personality.

He loved every bit of Molly, how she would lighten up his day with her smile. Or how her hair looks perfect, the way she looks beautiful in any dress.

Moly blushes a bit before she touched her lips, hiding s a smile. Oh no, it's bad enough she already likes Fletcher, but now she is practically smitten by the shy artist.

 **Clip Ended**

* * *

"THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!" Evie cried out as she used by 6 boxed of tissues.

"TOO MUCH SHIP FEELS!" Lou fainted on the floor.

"That was so cute." Tracy smiled.

"Ok,, which couple will we be doing next?" Carlos asked.

"Hhm...lemme see." Jay checked a list. "Ooh! It's about Cyd and Jones!"

"Technically they are just like bros, so consider that Bromance." Tracy stated.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: So that is all for today, who enjoyed the mini Folly moments? I know I did, so the next couple we will be looking into would be Jyd, my fave BrOTP, while I see ship possibilities in Jones/Cyd but they only like each other like bros. Also, Roman/Tracy will not really have a scene because of Jay watching, but I will include it in my next chapter for the Disney Descendants AU update.**

 **Anyway, feel free to fave, follow, review or suggest a couple I could try on (as long as it's from my Disney Descendants parody). Thank you for reading and have nice day.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Be My Valentine!**

 **Part XI: Bad Bromance**

 **Purpledolpin05: Really cheesy title based n Lady Gaga's song but thankfully Jones/Cyd are only seen as best bros than boyfriend-girlfriend material. Anyway, back to shoutouts!**

To TKDP: Thanks for the review, yeah we can all conclude that Folly is OTP goals, plus Fletcher is always shy around Molly it's just too cute to deny their crushes on each other. Hope you will like this chapter.

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. Yeah Jones/Cyd are BrOTP goals, we'll have to see how they spend their day. Hope you'll like this update.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from their respective DCOMs, Disney Movies, Disney Shows or Disney XD shows. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hello everyone, and we are back with a new episode/chapter for Be My Valentine!" Lou introduced herself. "My name is Lou and I will be one of the hostess for today's event."

Lou turned to her colleagues, "And these are my fellow Woodchuck fangirls- Evie Queen, and Tracy Li/Chimokuri. And our two male hosts- Jay and Carlos De Ville."

The cameras turned to see Evie and Carlos making a scrapbook filled with pictures of all the couples the camera has gotten so far. While Tracy was a bit busy trying to punch Jay for flirting with her.

"Well, we get along MOST of the time." Lou corrected.

"Ok, c'mon let's get this show started already!" Jay reminded.

"Alright," Lou rolled her eyes, before smiling over.

"So in this one, we will be doing a friendship pairing for a change. ANd this one would be...Jones and Cyd!" Evie announced as Tracy quickly choked on her water.

"Excuse me, WHAT?!" Tracy demanded. "My brother isn't interested in anyone!"

"It's a Brotherly friendship pairing," Carlos explained slowly as if he was talking to a toddler.

"I'm 19, not 1!" Tracy hissed as Carlos backed off slowly.

"I'll play the clips." Evie grinned as she hit the play button of the remote.

* * *

 _ **(Bromance) Couple: Jones Li/Chimokuri x Cyd Ripley (Best Friends Whenever)**_

Jones Li is your everyday teenage boy, except that he's really sarcastic, rebellious, somewhat a sadist and asexual. He's one of the guys who doesn't wanna date anyone.

Cyd "Ripley" CLayton is a VK from the Isle who is tomboyish, violent and a good friend of Jones.

Today is Valentines' Day, but for the pranking duo it's just another day they waste by playing pranks on unsuspecting people.

"Hey Jones!" Cyd hollered as she waved over. Her roommate/best friend, Shelby White (daughter of Queen of White from Alice in Wonderland) had gone off for a whittling 'date' with Logan Krane.

"Hey Cyd! Are you ready for your first Valentine Pranks with the Master of Pranks himself?" Jones smirked.

"You're darn right I am!" Cyd nodded eagerly.

"But first, we need some helping hands." Jones nodded as he whistled.

Moments later, 7 kids ran in. Jackie and his sister Chloe, along with Toby Duncan (Chloe's "special friend"), Bret and Chet the red-haired twins, along with Lewy and Beast Diaz.

"What's the orders?" Jackie chirped, despite of being 5, he was already as tall as Charlie (who was in 2nd grade by now)

"We are going to spend the day by pranking on yucky couples." Jones explained.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Cyd cheered

 _And so begins the Valentines Day of Pranks._

* * *

First up; is to prank the most obnoxious couple of their school. Ethan Charming and Stephanie Summers.

"Ok, so how are we gonna ruin their day?" Cyd asked.

"Soap boxes!" Lewy and Beast suggested as Jones nodded.

"Do what you're best at, boys." Jones nodded.

"I'm thinking...bees and wasps in flowers trick." Jones smirked.

Needless to say, while Ethan was buying flowers for his girlfriend, Jones stashed a beehive inside the bouquet.

"Here are some lovely flowers to my lovely girlfriend." Ethan Charming gave the flowers, that was when Jones blew a custom made whistle for animals.

That was when the swarm of bees and wasps flew out and attacked the two lovers.

"AHHHHH!" the two teens screamed as they ran, in which by ran, Ethan jumped into his girlfriend's arms in bridal style.

"That, was, so,cool!" Cyd cheered. "Let's do it again!"

"Ok you pick the unlucky lovers!" Jones nodded.

"I called dibs on pranking Aspen, she is not dating anyone but I don't like her!" Cyd suggested.

"Brilliant! Oh Cyd, if I were straight, I'd hug you!" Jones grinned.

* * *

Their second victim is that no-good snobbish vixen Aspen Summers.

The gang spotted that creepy and snobby teenager, Aspen. She was whining after being rejected by Roman.

"Ok, commence operation Drench the Wench!" Jones smirked as all the kids and Cyd all beamed.

Aspen sat under a bench and kept complaining of why didn't Roman wanted to date her. Lewy and Beast had climbed up a tree to wait for Jones' signal to dump a bucket of stinky mud mixed with anything that is smelly and rotten on the girl.

"I just don't get it! Roman is hot, I am hot. It's like we were meant to be!"

"Meant to be alright, meant to be a NoTP!"Cyd smirked as she aimed a slingshot to hit a bee's nest to fall onto Aspen's hair before cuing Lewy and Beast to dump the bucket of BO mud bath and Bret and Chet to TP Aspen.

It might sound abit cruel but Aspen is a brat to everyone so it's sort of karma.

"Now?" Cyd turned to Jones.

"Now!" Jones smirked as he whistled. Cyd grinned with mischief before she aimed the slingshot and hit the bee's nest with a rock.

With a sure shot, the bee's nest fell onto Aspen. Lewy and Beast knew it was their signal to drop the mud onto Aspen.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Aspen exclaimed in shock and disgust.

"I guess this is our cue! Ready Chet?" Bret turned to his twin.

"Ready as you are, Bret!" Chet nodded before the ran out of their hiding spots and threw toilet paper over the princess.

"WHO DID IT?!" Aspen yelled before Jones whistled to motion everyone else to run away

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Cyd cheered, fist bumping Jones.

"Like how Aspen screamed for the hills?! That is genius!" Jones snickered.

"You're our hero, Jones!" Jackie and Chloe chirped.

"When I grow up, I wanna be like you!" Toby Duncan grinned.

"There can only be one me." Jones winked as everyone laughed. "ok let's get some drinks, my treat. mostly because I stole some of Aspen's money just now."

"You are a despicable, sneaky, shady little man!" Cyd gasped in horror as she exclaimed, before she broke into a sly grin. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL MY LIFE?!"

"YAY! FOOD!" Toby Duncan and Chloe both screamed as they ran off hand in hand to the milkshake store.

"TOBY! STOP HITTING ON CHLOE!" Jackie yelled as he followed.

"MILKSHAKES!" Bret and Chet, along with the Diaz twins grinned as they all ran off, leaving the two teens behind.

"You know how hard it is to find someone who gets me?!" Cyd exclaimed, as she grinned at Jones.

"Totally, it is not easy to find someone who understands me AND my pranks!" Jones exclaimed as Cyd giggled.

"You know the song 'Bad Romance'?" Jones asked as Cyd looked at him oddly.

"Well we have a bad bromance!" Jones broke into a grin as they both fist bumped.

 _ **~Clip Ended~**_

* * *

"Well I am actually glad Jones and Cyd are not a couple, because they would be the most disastrous ones ever!" Lou commented.

"Yeah it's nice to see a couple that stands out. By that I meant friendship couple." Carlos chuckled.

"So what couple will we be watching next?" Evie asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think it's ok for you to take a day off, Trace." the authoress turned to Tracy.

"Ok!" Tracy shrugged.

"Why does SHE get days off WITHOUT me?!" Jay asked.

"She has a bunch of business to attend to." the authoress shrugged.

"I'll follow her." Jay offered, gaining odd looks from everyone else.

"I need to see if she needs help!" Jay claimed as his face blushed a bit.

* * *

As soon as Tracy and Jay were gone, the authoress turned to the camera and the cast with a smirk.

"There is a reason of why I asked them to leave." The authoress said. "The next chapter, although I only update this story only on Febrauary's each year now, but I want some extra love triangle snippets of Roman/Tracy/Jay in the next chapter."

"You want us to see your one-sided love of Tracy and Roman without Trace and Jay around?" Evie frowned.

"Well yeah, because it was a deleted scene from the Valentines' Day chapter." The authoress stated.

"Oh, ok!" Carlos nodded.

"Imma ready for the feels!" Lou claimed as she got her tissue boxes ready.

"Ok that's all for today, feel free to fave, follow, review and tell us what you think of the Jyd bromance, and no while Jones and Cyd have a lot In common but they are only bros." Evie claimed.

"Thanks for reading and have a nice day!" Carlos grinned as they ended the scene


	12. Chapter 12

**Be My Valentine!**

 **Part XII: Unrequired Love**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hi, so I am back with the deleted scene from my Valentines' Day chapter of Roman/Tracy but with Jay added in the mix. Now let's move to the shout outs!**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review, too bad Doug and Lola both ship Jyd as lovers not bros. But hope you will like this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from their respective DCOMs, Disney Movies, Disney Shows or Disney XD shows. Enjoy!**

* * *

"And we are back with another installment of 'Be My Valentine!', I am your host, Evie Queen."

"And I am the fellow Woodchuck fangirl, Lou Add to dictionary." Lou grinned.

"I guess I am the only remaining host for now, Carlos De Ville" Carlos shrugged.

"So we now have Jones and Cyd out and about; and Tracy and Jay are taking a short beak. But you know what they say; the show must go on." Evie nodded.

"What couple will we be snooping now?" Lou asked.

"Oh you are all here to see an exclusive deleted scene from my Valentines Day chapter in Disney Descendants." The authoress nodded.

"You mean the chapter where Roman is still dumb at not seeing how cute Tracy and him were meant to be?" Lou asked.

"Yup that one." the authoress nodded.

"Well I got my camera ready, you just gotta play the clips." Carlos nodded, getting a camera recorder.

"Ok." Lou nodded as she hit the play button.

* * *

 _ **~Love Triangle: Roman Andrews (Elite Force) x Tracy Li-Chimokuri (OC) x Jay (Disney Descendants)~**_

Jay was following Tracy, again. Not that he would deny it but there was something about the tomboy that attracts him. She wasn't pretty like the other girl, but she was stronger than most girls he knew. Not to mention, she has a sarcastic and quirky personality.

"Hey Adam!" Tracy greeted Adam who was selling flowers. Jay didn't really hear much but he could tell that Tracy got flustered over Adam's comment.

'Is she seeing someone else?' Jay thought as he frowned at the bitter thought of his crush with another boy. True, he had flirted with lots of girls before but she was different.

Adam gave Tracy a purple flower before the girl smiled as she walks away.

Jay quickly went over to Adam.

"Good day, how may I help you?" Adam asked politely.

"What flowers did you gave Tracy just now?" Jay asked.

"A purple rose, it is rare and a majestic flower." Adam nodded, before guessing. "You getting her flowers?"

"Maybe." Jay looked away.

"Well, here's a bouquet." Adam nodded as he handed Jay a bouquet of flowers. "I can tell you truly like her. So I am wishing you the best of luck."

"N-No! I don't see her in that way!" Jay lied.

"Well I am keeping onto this bouquet, just in case you change your mind." Adam thought as he nodded.

Tracy walked to the hospital, Jay had followed behind her, but he was surprised to find Tracy talking to a guy who looks similar to him.

"Now I know what she looks in that guy..." Jay thought as he frowned.

This rival "Roman" was mature and stoic. Is this the kind of boy Tracy likes?

Now he understood why Tracy is always so tough to him. Is it because she already had someone she liked in mind?

Jay sighed, the one time he was genuinely in love with someone, she had her eyes on someone better than him.

Jay growled silently as he clenched his fists, watching Tracy and Roman getting on a bus.

"No...I am not giving up!" Jay vowed. he still has a chance to win her over! He can't give up on her now...

Jay quickly ran back to find Adam.

"Adam! Adam! Is it too late for the flowers?" Jay asked.

"Well, we sold out everything." Adam sighed, Jay quickly frowned in disappointment. Adam quickly plastered a smile, taking out a bouquet of purple and lilac roses from behind the counter. "But this one."

"Go get her, tiger!" Adam nodded as Jay smiled.

Jay was heading to Tracy's dorm with a big flustered smile on his face. just imagine the look Tracy would give him when she receives the flowers.

He froze tracks when he saw Tracy and Roman together.

"Hey, Roman?" Tracy decided to pick up her courage. It was Valentines' Day and it could be her one chance to tell Roman how she felt.

"What?" He asked.

"I was helping the Valentine's Day committee earlier and Mrs. Potts allowed us to bring back some of the chocolate treats we made. So, happy Valentine's Day..." She reached out and handed him a box of chocolates. "Theses are for you, and your brother's, just tell Riker to lay easy on the sugar."

Jay's heart sank as he watched. Tracy was giving Roman chocolates!

"I would die to have those handmade chocolates!" Jay grumbled, but kept his volume low.

"...Why are these shaped like hearts?" Roman asked.

"Those were the only shape cutters we have left." Tracy explained nervously.

'A likely story!' Jay rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you just take one to eat?" Roman open up the box, and pointed over to the girl.

"But it's for you and your brothers!" Tracy explained.

"But I insist." Roman stated.

"O-ok if you say so." Tracy blushed nervously as she took one and ate it. She quickly started to smile like a kid.

 _"So cute!"_ Jay thought as he bit on his arm, unfortunately causing a bruise.

Roman observed, in case this girl here was planning to poison him. But nothing happened so he must be in the clear zone.

"You've got a bit of chocolate on your lip." Roman stated.

"What?!" Tracy exclaimed as she checked. "This is so embarrassing!"

She quickly tried to wipe away the chocolate from her mouth.

"Here," Roman reached a hand out as he his thumb gently brushed over her lips, wiping away the chocolate stain.

As Jay watched, he felt his blood boiling. Why is his crush letting another man touching her like that!

Tracy quickly blushed heavily as she felt a strange static. She quickly pulled away as she covers her mouth.

"Um thanks!" She nervously replied.

"See you tomorrow at the Drama Society meeting!" Roman called out as he shut the door in front of her face.

"Yeah..." Tracy looked disappointed, gently touching her lips before she smiled a bit.

 _'Happy Valentine's Day, Roman...You might never believe in love again, but I promise that I won't ever let another person hurt you again...'_ Tracy silently wished as she smiled.

Although Roman hadn't known it yet, but Tracy has already declared her feelings to him in her heart.

She smiled weakly as she went back to her rooms. As if someone like Roman would ever notice her. He is cool, amazing, stoic, mysterious, and not to mention: handsome! She secretly wished that a boy she liked would give her flowers or chocolates, the little things she loved.

"Maybe I am the kinda girl who never falls in love with someone who will like me back?" Tracy thought as she laughs weakly.

Jay hesitated before he looked at his flowers. It was clear that Tracy likes Roman, but that idiot is too stupid to tell she loved him.

He walked over to her door, before knocking it. He wasn't expecting much but he could tell Tracy was crying over that Roman guy.

He had left behind a little gift for her before hiding.

"What the? Who are these for? I bet someone must have accidentally give the wrong flowers to the wrong door!" Tracy frowned as she picked up the flowers. They are just the kind of flowers she liked.

"To Tracy, Happy Valentines' Day." She read as she blushed a bit. "Who could it have been?"

Well, a part of her wishes it was Roman, but maybe not since he is not the kind of guy who falls in love easily. It could be from her gal-pals? Or...

Jay's face immediately flashed into her mind as she blushes a bit.

"Psh, as if that womanizer would wanna hit on me on the day of love!" Tracy laughed awkwardly. "He's hit on girls more than my fingers could count!"

'But it is Valentines' Day so maybe I shouldn't have been so mean to him...' Tracy thought before she decided to give Jay a call. And by 'call' I am not referring to the cellphones kind of call (knowing Jay would lose his phone sometimes), she just open up the door and grabbed a bullhorn.

"JAY! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" The girl yelled.

* * *

"Gotta hand it to Trace, she knows how to call people." Evie concluded.

"I am so proud of my OC!" The authoress grinned.

* * *

Jay quickly ran over to the scar girl

"You called, milady?" Jay smirked at her.

"Just get inside, now." Tracy rolled her eyes, pointing at her room.

"Ok, Feisty!" Jay chuckled.

"Were you the one who sent me these flowers?" Tracy asked, pointing at the flowers.

 _"Whaaaat?_ I mean, why would I-Ok yeah it was me." He hesitated for a while before admitting.

"Wow, that's so unlike you, Casanova." Tracy raised an eyebrow, before smiling. "But I think it's really sweet."

"R-Really?!" Jay blushes a bit.

"Here, the girls and I were making some chocolates earlier. I was gonna save them for myself later; but I think you can have some." Tracy looked away before she nonchalantly handed over some treats.

"I knew you loved me." Jay teased before the girl shoved a fist into his face.

"As if, you creep!" Tracy gagged.

"Yeah, well jokes on you because I love you!" Jay smirked at her before Tracy blushes.

"GROSS!" Tracy shuddered as she looked away blushing.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Roman hesitate as he looked at the chocolates. Since Tracy seemed to be unaffected by the supposed poison it's probably harmless.

He took a bite before smiling a bit. Strange why is he smiling over a small treat?

He remembers the smile Tracy had while eating chocolates, or how her face looked when he wiped the chocolate off her mouth.

Why is he thinking if the enemy?!

"Has Aurodon made me gone soft?" Roman hesitated. Valentine's day has always been a painful reminder of his first heartbreak. But why did Tracy seemed to be changing all that?

 ** _Clips Ended_**

* * *

"Now I feel conflicted: I love forbidden romance but I also love unrequired romance!" Lou sighed.

"I know, I ship Jacy but Rocy is cute as well!" Evie added.

"WHO DOES SHE ENDED UP WITH!" Carlos demanded.

"Uh not telling you guys!" the authoress shook her eyes.

"Hey 'Mona, should we tell Bella and Dallas' parents our mom ended up married to both guys?" a girl who looks similar to Tracy asked her older sister.

"Nah, we would just spoil the space time continuum!" Ramona looked at her sister. "Besides let mom figure it out herself, ok Jace?"

"Fine..." Jacy whined a bit.

"Now c'mon, 'Rumi and her wolf pal are having a tug of way again, and we are not missing out the face of Bryan when he loses!" Ramona grinned as the two girls left.

"Ok so what couple will we be doing next Valentines' Day?" Lou asked.

"Well I think it says here it would be...Chase and Sabrina!" Evie checked the list.

"Chabrina!" Lou cheered happily.

"Meh that will be all for today." the authoress shrugged.

"Fell free to fave, follow, and tell us what you think. Thanks for reading, have a nice day and see you next February!" Carlos saluted as the camera stops filming.


	13. Chapter 13

**Be** **My Valentine**

 **Part XIII: Chemical Hearts**

 **Purpledolpin05: Well, what do you know? It's February again, and it's back with the annual Be My Valentine one-shots! So this one will be Chabrina! Back to review shout outs:**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review, well I like both Jay/Tracy and Roman/Tracy. Hope you will like this chapter.

To The Malaysian Dream: Thanks for the review, hope you will like this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Ok, Sabrina, do you think you can do the disclaimer?**

 **Sabrina: Sure. Purpledolpin05 doesn't own any of the characters that belong to Disney; she only owns her OCs. Enjoy.**

 **Once again, it's February again…**

"And we're back with Be My Valentine!" Evie started to introduce herself, "I'm Evie Queen, your hostess!"

"And I'm Lou!" Lou smiled at the camera.

"I'm Jones. And I hate this job." Jones exclaimed in sarcasm.

"I'm just glad you're still single." Tracy snickered, "I'm Tracy Chimokuri."

"And I'm her husband, Jay." Jay playfully wrapped a hand around Tracy's shoulder, before Tracy drop-kicked Jay.

"Ow!!" Jay winced in pain.

"Serves you right for making a move on her." Carlos De Ville laughed.

"Ok, so who are the lucky lovers?" Lou asked, going straight to the topic.

"The lucky lovers are…" Evie paused for dramatic effect before she announced, "Chase and Sabrina!"

"Aw!" Lou gushed.

"Wait, didn't YOU have a crush on Chase?" Lou turned to Tracy.

"Let's not forget the time you kissed him 2 years ago." Jones snickered.

"YOU _WHAT_?!" Jay demanded. "H-How could you kiss that…. that **THING**?!"

"IT WAS A DARE, OK?!" Tracy corrected, before groaning, "we've been over this!"

"Does Sabrina know?" Evie asked.

"Yeah, but she was cool with it since she knows Chase and I are JUST best friends, he's like a brother to me." Tracy shrugged it off.

"I'M YOUR _ONLY_ BROTHER!" Jones frowned, "That's it, Jay load the bazooka, we need to go and have a 'talk' with Chase about his intentions!"

"PLAY THE CLIPS!" Carlos shouted, before playing the video clip.

 ** _~Couple: Chase Davenport/Perry (since it's my AU where Perry IS Chase's mom) x Sabrina Fitzerbert (Daughter of Rapunzel and Eugene) ~_**

It's Valentines' Day again!

And Sabrina convinced Chase to spend the day with her parents. I mean Sabrina really likes Chase but she wants her family to like him.

Chase had certainly regretted asking Adam's help for flowers because Adam is hard to bargain with (especially when he gets distracted by Sakura easily), not to mention Adam threw Chase out of their room in his boxers. There is NOTHING macho about it!

"Ok, deep breaths! Deep breaths!" Chase took a deep breath before he went to pick up Sabrina.

Sabrina was in her room, brushing her hair. She wanted to look good for today since it was her first Valentines Day with her boyfriend and introducing him to her parents and grandparents, and her relatives.

She heard the door knocking before she placed her brush on her vanity and went to pick up the door.

"Hey Sabrina, these are for you." Chase blushed a bit before he offered her a small bouquet of pink tulips.

"Wow, Chase! They're beautiful!" Sabrina gushed as she happily took Chase's flowers.

"Thanks, I got them from Adam." Chase nodded, before he complimented, "I uh love what you did to your hair!"

"Thanks…" Sabrina hid a blush.

"So…shall we?" Chase offered out a hand before Sabrina took his hand in hers.

"AWWW!!!" Lou was screaming/squealing at the screen.

"I ship Chabrina so much!" Carlos nodded.

"Yeah, but I do ship Cheese too since they did date at one point." Evie nodded.

"Whereby in this AU, Reese is only known or mentioned as Chase's first love back on the Isle." The authoress nodded, before yelping, "WHY DID I JUST TELL YOU GUYS THAT?!"

"Keep it down or we'll all get caught!" Jones hissed over.

" _Back to the clip_!" Tracy stated.

Chase escorted Sabrina to her family's holiday cabin (it's more like a mansion than a cabin, but then again when you're rich you can get anything you want) where her family were.

"I'm really nervous about this, Sabrina. What if your parents HATE me?! What if your dad wants to have my head chop off like how Coach wants to chop off Adam's head?" Chase was growing anxious and nervous about meeting his girlfriend's family.

"Don't worry, Chase. My parents are going to love you. I know I do." Sabrina assured her boyfriend before she rang the doorbell.

"WHO'S AT THE DOOR?!" Kavan yelled.

"STOP SHOUTING!" his cousin Spark yelled back, before zapping him.

"It's not MY fault my ears are deaf because of Owen's opera nights!" Kavan grumbled. Being roommates with the school's tone-deaf artist kinda has its downside.

"Hey look! It's Sabby!" Queen Rapunzel answered the door as she announced over to the family.

"And who's this young man?" Rapunzel turned to Chase.

"Hello Your Majesty, I mean Ma'am, I mean Mrs. Your Highness." Chase stammered a bit.

"Mom, this is Chase Perry." Sabrina hinted, before she started to hold Chase's hand.

"Hey Blondie, who's at the door?" King Eugene (formerly known as Flynn Rider) went over before he spotted his daughter with a boy. Eugene quickly frowned.

"Dad, this is Chase. My boyfriend." Sabrina tried to soothe down her father.

"You're not a thief, are you?" Eugene asked, more like interrogated, Chase. "Because I understand that you used to live on the Isle of the Lost."

"No sir, I mean I used to but not anymore." Chase stammered.

"Don't just hog the door all day! Come on in!" Spark motioned the couples by the door before they all went inside.

As soon as Chase went in, he spotted the living room filled with Sabrina's relatives.

There were her grandparents, her Aunts Elsa and Anna, her uncle Kristoff, and her second cousins Kavan Bjorgman and Spark Arendelle. Sabrina had told Chase that she grew up playing with Kavan and Spark so they're close friends.

"Grandma!" Sabrina went to hug her grandmother.

"Hello sweetheart." Former Queen Arianna hugged back.

"Sabrina bought back a boy!" Kavan teased, before Spark zapped her cousin.

"You're welcome, Bri!" Spark nodded back.

"So, what are your intentions with my grandbaby?" Former King Frederique asked Chase.

"I-Intentions?" Chase gulped. "N-No, I like Sabrina for the way she is! I am not as superficial as Bree!"

 **[Bree: HEY! I AM NOT SUPERFICIAL!** **Regina: THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID BEFORE YOU BLASTED MY FATHER!** **Bree: AHHH! *Runs*** **Regina: THAT'S RIGHT, RUN LIKE THE FLEA YOU ARE!]**

"How many _kids_ are you planning to have?" Their aunt Anna joked.

"AUNT ANNA!" Sabrina blushed red, "We're too young for that!"

"How long have you two been together?" Rapunzel asked.

"Well uh, we've been seeing each other for a few weeks." Chase answered, trying to make a good impression on Sabrina's family.

"Interesting, how did you guys meet? Did you sneak into her room and she knocked you out with a frying pan?" Eugene asked.

"We're lab partners at Biology class." Sabrina replied, embarrassed by her relatives.

"Don't you mean Chemistry?" Anna asked.

"No, I sit next to Spark in Chemistry class. Chase sits with Jones." Sabrina corrected.

"Yeah, I am still regrowing my eyebrows after Jones messed up the chemical mix from last Thursday." Chase nodded.

"Ok guys, enough with the interrogating, you're making the happy couple awkward." Elsa chuckled.

"Speaking of couple, when are you getting a girlfriend, Kavan?" Kristoff asked his son.

" _DAD_!!" Kavan groaned.

"What about your little lady friend, Tracy Li? She's a nice girl." Anna suggested. "Besides, I think you're quite fond of her."

"Mom, she's just a friend. And besides, she likes someone else and I am not really interested in dating rght now." Kavan shrugged it off.

"Yeah that's not what you said in 4th grade." Kristoff chuckled.

[ **Offscreen** …

Tracy was taking a sip of water when she heard her name being mentioned before she sprayed it out onto Carlos' face.

"HEY!!" Carlos groaned.

"THAT'S IT, KAVAN IS GONNA BE ONE DEAD MAN!" Jay declared before he grabbed Tracy's bag of weapons (a gift from Mikayla, Andie and Sakura)

"JAY NO!!" Lou and Evie yelled.

"JAY YES!" Jay nodded as he headed towards the door.]

The rest of the day went with Sabrina's family all talking and bickering over the BBQ grill (it was BBQ day by the way), although sometimes Rapunzel and Grandma Arianna would tell embarrassing stuff about Sabrina when she was a child. Or having Flynn and Uncle Kristoff trying to arm-wrestle.

"Sorry about my family, they are can pretty embarrassing sometimes." Sabrina apologized to Chase.

"No need, they're really friendly." Chase nodded, he's never been used to family love so this was the first time he's known what a family's love really felt like.

"I'm glad. I think they're all warming up to you." Sabrina smiled, handing Chase a glass of fruit juice.

"Yeah, I really like your family. They're nice people." Chase chuckled.

"Well, what was it like on Valentines' Day back on the Isle?" Sabrina asked.

Chase seemed to look saddened for a moment, before he hesitated.

"Well, usually Spike would torment me around while mom would try and win Douglas over with her 'love potion', that's how Family Day usually goes for me." Chase smiled weakly.

"…But I've never really celebrated Valentines Day ever since Reese broke my heart."

Sabrina's smile froze for a second when Chase mentioned this Reese person.

"Who's this Reese person?" Sabrina hesitated as she asked.

"She's Brett, Roman and Riker's sister, and sort of my ex-girlfriend, I'd consider her as my first love." Chase began to open up to Sabrina.

"I started dating Reese a few months back before Oliver announced to ship the five of us over to Auradon. Reese was pretty, sweet, funny, and a science prodigy like me. I thought we were meant to be, but it turns out she was just playing with my feelings, she used me so she could steal my blueprint ideas for an upcoming science fair project and she dumped me on Valentines' Day. Ever since then, I thought I might never fall for anyone ever again…" Chase told Sabrina about Reese.

"W-Wow, Chase, I am so sorry about what happened to you." Sabrina apologized, before she placed her hand over Chase's, before blaming herself, "She sounds like an amazing girl, I wonder how would I ever compare to her…"

Chase was taken aback by Sabrina's words, before he assured her.

"Sabrina, whatever happened to Reese and I stays in the past. I have to admit, she's gorgeous; but you, Sabrina, are beautiful. You are kind, sweet, caring and you understand me more than anyone. Except for Tracy, she scares me sometimes."

"Thank you, Chase…and yeah, Trace can be a protective friend sometimes." Sabrina giggled.

" _Protective_?! She tried to chop off Ethan Charming's hair with a flamethrower the time he had the decency to flirt with Skylar!" Chase exaggerated.

"If I had never came to Auradon, I might have never met you." Chase added, "you might not be Reese, but I like you for who you are."

Sabrina and Chase both blushed before they hugged each other.

"Happy Valentines' Day, Chase." Sabrina smiled over.

"Happy Valentines' Day to you, Sabrina." Chase blushed as he smiled.

 ** _~The End~_**

"Aww! That was cute!" Lou grinned.

"Yeah, it was. I am so happy that Chase opens up to his girlfriend!" Evie nodded, "I think mutual trust is the most essential part of being in a relationship."

"Well I am glad it wet well." Carlos nodded.

"Wait, where is Jay?" Tracy asked.

"He might have escaped off the solarium!" Jones gulped.

" ** _NOT AGAIN_**!" Tracy groaned

"Time to get the hound dogs." Lou nodded.

"Wait, before we end, which couple will we be covering next?" Carlos asked, grabbing a tranquilizer.

"AJ and Ruby!" Evie read the names off the list.

"Wait, isn't _AJ_ on the _Isle_ right now while Ruby's in Auradon?" Tracy asked.

"Eh, long distance relationship works!" Lou just shrugged it off.

 **Tracy: JAY, DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND AMBUSE CHASE!!** **Chase: HELP ME!!!** **Jay: IT'S FOR THE GREATER GOOD!** **Purpledolpin05: Well, that's all for now. Thanks for reading, feel free to leave a review and tell us what you think. Have a nice day!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Be My Valentine**

 **Part XIV: The Actress and The Fanboy**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hey guys, so I am back with another couple! So back to review shoutouts.Ironically, it's Valentine's Day tomorrow!**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review, yeah Chabrina is a cute couple. Well back on the Isle, not a lot of people knew the concept of what true love is, and Reese might have been just fooling (or maybe not) with Chase's feelings. Hope you will like this chapter.

 **Ok I do not own anything or the OCs that belong to my friends (TKDP, The Dreamer With A Passion, TeamTLKandBaltoCrew), I just own my OCs, enjoy!**

"…AND we're back with another episode of Be My Valentine! I'm Lou Hawkhauser! And this is my favorite bluenette fashionista Woodchuck, Evie!" Lou greeted the camera with a grin.

"Thanks Lou!" Evie smiled, before she introduced the rest of the cast. Well, Jones had gone out headhunting after Jay made a flirty but rather suggestive joke towards Tracy. So that just left Tracy and Carlos with the two girls.

"Ok, let's carry on with the lucky couple, now shall we?" Carlos suggested.

"Excellent idea, Carlos." Tracy agreed.

"GET BACK HERE AND FACE THE FUNERAL MUSIC LIKE A MAN!!" they could all hear Jones hollering from outside the studio.

"I WANNA LIVE LONGER!" Jay shouted back.

"Funny, that's what the last guy said to my sister before she knocked him out!" Jones laughed maniacally.

"So who's the lucky lovers?" Lou asked.

"Wait for it…" Evie paused for dramatic effect, "drumroll please."

Tracy started to drum the table with her fingers.

"AJ and Ruby!" Evie announced.

"Play the clips!" Lou grinned as they played the video.

 **~Couple: Rodissiuss Andews Junior "AJ" (Lab Rats Elite Force) x Ruby Smith (Liv and Maddie: Cali Style)~**

It was Valentines' Day and AJ was sitting in front of the TV eagerly. He was a big fan of the series Sing It Loud! (because his brother Riker and their sisters, Regina and Rainey would watch the show together, so naturally AJ became a fan of the series himself) and recently the show was rebooted to Sing It Louder!!

AJ immediately became a fan of the newer casts of the reboot series, but there was this one particular character that catches his eye.

AJ has a big crush on the actress who plays Sasha, Ruby Smith. There was something about Ruby that stands out from most celebrities who can be pretty snooty sometimes.

AJ rushed to write a letter to his favorite celebrity. Although his brothers would discourage him because the fact an AK Actress would NEVER want anything to with VKs like them. But he didn't let whatever they said go into his head. I mean, you'll never know if you never try.

Besides, Ruby was going to read fan-mails on a livestream with her co-star cousin, Liv! So AJ couldn't possibly missed that out on the livestream event!

He was more than thankful that his sister Reese got a functional TV signal (by which was the TV signal device that Chase and Reese both invented but she stole it from him because she wanted to give the TV signal providing device to her family. Reese has always been 'Bros Before Beaus') and he was excited that maybe one lucky fan will be able to call Ruby and talk to her!!

AJ sat eagerly in front of the TV and his other hand was holding onto a phone. The phone was strangely pinker than usual (it was Stacy's phone when she lost it back when the AKs were transported to the Isle, and his sister Regina managed to snag her hands on a decent cellphone) But this cellphone contained rather…disturbing photoshopped pictures of Adam Davenport showing off his muscles to some obnoxious blonde lady, to say the least. Reese had deleted the pictures, so that's good.

"AJ, do you really think you could get a shot with Ruby?" One of his older brothers, Romulus, asked doubtfully.

"Well, it is worth a try, even if it might never happen." AJ shrugged, watching Sing It Louder on TV every week had became a part of his life. Watching the show made him forget all the troubles he had at school, like that mean scholar kid Skeeter who likes to bully AJ because AJ is the new youngest prodigy at school (Skeeter USED TO BE the youngest and smartest kid in class) or the fact that people would pick on him because of his size, unless his siblings step in. While AJ loved his family, but he wants to stand up for himself sometimes.

"And…this is Johnny Nimbus on live with Sing It Louder!! Livestream!" Johnny Nimbus announced, in the background, a young man was chasing after another guy who looked similar to AJ's older brother Roman, with a blowtorch.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU SON OF A JAFAR!" Jones yelled.

Back in the studio, Ruby was growing nervous. This was her first livestream that is airing around the world. But her cousin Liv assured her it will be alright.

"Are you excited for your first livestream on Sing It Louder!!" Liv asked as she sang out the title.

"You betcha! Me and my pet rat!" Priya nodded.

"Ok, but Gemma told me that you can't really bring your pet to the studio though…" Liv hesiatated.

"But my pet rat Whiskers always keeps my nerves down whenever I get really anxious." Priya sighed.

Liv thought for a moment before she sighed, "fine! You can bring your pet into the livestream, just PLEASE don't let it get away. While I was on my first Livestream back when I was on Sing It Loud, one of my castmates Gunther let his pet serpent on loose. It was an ugly day."

"That's so cool of you to let Priya take in her pet, Liv!" Ruby told her cousin.

"Well, it was the right thing to do. At least I hope I will not regret it." Liv nodded. "You'll do fine, Ruby. Besides, you'll be reading out some fan letters too."

"You're right. I can do this!" Ruby forced a smile, pretending to be confident when she's a nervous wreck inside.

The livestream had started, with Liv reading out a couple of fan letters from fans of the show.

"Lilah Reynes wrote 'OMG, I love Sing It Louder!! So much, I love all the drama action and the amazing songs!'. Well thank you so much for the compliments, Lilah!" Liv read as she smiled.

"Ruby, time for you to read out your fan's letter." Priya reminded her friend.

Ruby started to look at the pile of letters before she took one of the tattered envelopes.

"Who's your fan?" Liv asked.

"It's from someone called AJ." Ruby stated.

AJ was watching the livestream before he choked on the apple juice (which by the way is just rusted tap water) when his name was read.

"AJ, calm yourself." Reese sat beside her baby brother.

Ruby started to open up the letter.

 _'Dear Ruby,_ _Hello, my name is Rodisisuss Andrews Junior, but people call me AJ. And I have been a big fan of Sing It Loud series ever since I was a little kid. I think that you are an amazing, down-to-earth, smart, funny and pretty girl, even though I have never met you in person. (I'm from the Isle, and I hate it when I get babied by my older siblings (I am the youngest out of 14) or bullied by mean kids in my school)_ _Sing It Louder!! Helped me survive my days when things go bad. So I am glad you're a part of the Sing It Louder family!_ _(PS, my baby brother thinks you're pretty!)_ _(I AM NOT A BABY- RICKY)_ _(Not you, Ricky, I meant AJ!)_ _(RAINEY, DON'T WRITE!!)_ _-AJ'_

Ruby felt touched by this AJ's letter. He is from the Isle…and yet, he might have been the sweetest person she ever known.

"That was a really thoughtful letter, AJ." Ruby nodded.

"Now, time for the lucky phone calls!!" Priya announced, before numerous fans started to call in, hoping to get to talk to the stars.

AJ was grinning ear to ear, it felt like it was surreal, his letter was sent to the livestream!!!

AJ tried to call in as well, but what were the odds he would contact the mainland?

"Hello, Ruby Smith here." Ruby answered the call.

"H-Hello?" AJ asked.

"Hello, yeah! You're one of the lucky fans who got to call in!" Liv grinned.

"What's your name?" Priya asked.

"It's…AJ." AJ stammered, he might have forgotten his name if his sister Reese hadn't nudged him.

"AJ? As in the letter Ruby just got AJ?" Liv asked.

"Yeah, it's me." AJ tried to sound confident.

"Thank you, AJ. You're such a sweet guy." Ruby smiled at the screen. "and your letter really lights up my day."

"R-REALLY?!" AJ jumped up when he heard that.

"Yeah, most people might have just liked me because of my celebrity cousin or my smarter cousin Parker. But thank you for having faith in me." Ruby stated with a smile.

AJ had the goofiest lovesick smile on his face.

"Anything else you'd like to tell us before the next caller calls in?" Liv reminded Ruby that they need to answer 15 more calls.

"Brett, Roman, Riker, if you're listening, we all missed you guys. My family and I love Sing It Louder, and I think you are pretty, Ruby!" AJ yelped a bit, "I hope we can be pen pals?"

"Ooooh, looks like Ruby's got a fanboy!" Priya giggled.

"Wow, thanks you. And I would love to be your penpal." Ruby blushed a bit as she smiled, until Gemma motioned them AJ's call-in time has been exceeded so they had to answer the next person calling in.

The livestream went on and on for the next hour with the cast members talking and answering questions fans posted on the InstaRoyal page.

But AJ was just smiling and giggling excitedly. He couldn't believe that he got to talk to Ruby and the casts of Sing It Louder!! And Ruby sounds so much nicer than on screen!

Of course, it all ended with AJ's siblings and Priya and Liv teasing the two kids about their call-in crushies.

But it was worth it, at least AJ managed to gut up and talk to someone he admires for a change! And Ruby might have found a new friend who understands her in more ways anyone might have ever had.

 ** _~Clips Ended~_**

"THAT WAS SO CUTE!!!" Lou started hyper-venting.

"Calm yourself, woodchuck!" Evie nodded, giggling. She ships Aby as much as Lou does but I guess Lou is just extra fan-girly today?

"It's so cute of how AJ managed to deliver his letter and called Ruby!" Carlos nodded. "But I thought it's almost impossible to contact the mainland?"

"Well, I had a little work done to make it possible." Tracy giggled, with a twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

"GET BACK HERE JAY!" everyone could still hear Jones hunting down Jay.

"BOYS, STOP IT!" Tracy groaned before she shouted over.

"HE'S ABOUT TO BURN OFF MY _EYEBROWS_!" Jay grumbled, using Tracy as a shield.

"Fine! Can I just shave his hair instead?" Jones chuckled menacingly.

"Nope! You don't get to beat Jay up! That's MY job!" Tracy stated, "UNLESS I give you the permission."

"Thank you, Feisty…WHAT?!" Jay frowned.

"Oh come on, you know I can be the only person to push you around." Tracy smirked.

"Only if I get a kiss after this." Jay teased before Tracy blushed.

"Enough with the flirting, guys, it's getting old." Lou chuckled.

"Where are you going?" Evie asked.

" _Out_." Lou giggled nervously.

"Which couple are we gonna cover next?" Jones asked.

"Wait up, let me open up this envelope." Carlos nodded, before he read the next couples in the list.

"Lou Hawkhauser and Josh Wilcox."

The paper read.

"Huh, well what do you know?" Tracy looked over as she giggled. She noticed that Evie had dragged Lou for a makeover for her day out with Josh.

 **Carlos: I swear, Jones is getting more and more violent every year.**

 **Jones** **: That's my specialty! *uses Harry Hook voice***

 **Harry** **Hook: HE STOLE MY LINE!**

 **Jones** **: -AND YER LUNCH MONEY!**

 **Harry** **Hook: I would normally hate you and want you hooked, but you get me! [I think Jones and Harry Hook would become good friends over their love of vengeance]**

 **Tracy** **: NOPE! NOT HAPPENING!! MY BROTHER IS OFF LIMITS!!**

 **Evie** **: Anyway, thanks for reading!**

 **Carlos** **: Feel free to fave, follow, review and tell us what you think.**

 **Both** **Carlos and Evie: That's all for today! Have a nice day, everyone! *waves, looks at each other and blushes***


	15. Chapter 15

**Be My Valentine!**

 **Part XV: I Wanna Love Somebody, Love Somebody Like You**

 **Purpledolpin05: What up readers! Happy Chinese New Year from Malaysia,so here's a chapter dedicated to one of my favorite crossover ships: Lou Hawkhauser and Josh Wilcox! They're just so perfect for each other. Lou's a country girl while Josh is a happy go lucky city boy, their preppy personalities would balance each other. This chapter was also inspired by Keith Urban's song, Somebody Like You. Back to review shout outs:**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review, I have to admit the Aby chapter was certainly one of the best couples so far. But we'll have to see if I can out-write the couples ship. Hope you will like this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Josh Wilcox, do the disclaimer!**

 **Josh: Sure! Purpledolpin05 doesn't own any of the characters from Disney or her friends' OCs, she only owns her OCs. So…enjoy!**

"Hey what up, party people! We're back with a new episode for Be My Valentine! I'm Carlos De Ville!" Carlos greeted the audience.

"I'm Jay, one of your co-hosts." Jay flexed his arms in front of Tracy.

"I'm Tracy, and that's my brother Jones." Tracy nodded, before she shoved Jay to the floor.

"That was rough!" Jay groaned in pain.

"Glad to hear that." Tracy nodded.

"I like it when a girl is rough." Jay teased her with a flirty smirk.

"EWW!" Tracy quickly blushed before Jones stepped in, holding a katana.

"I was just kidding!" Jay exclaimed.

"Ok, you guys are in charge of the show. Because I need to go out for a while. See y'all in a bit." Tracy put on her shoes before she headed out.

"Beat it." Jones warned.

"Where's Evie...and Tracy?" Jay asked.

"She is giving Lou a makeover, I saw we start the show first before 4pm, I have an appointment with Cyd about Video Game Livestream! And Tracy mentioned about going out to buy some groceries." Jones stated, before he hit the play button.

 ** _~Couple: Josh Wilcox x Lou Hawkhauser~_**

Lou was getting ready for her outing trip with Josh.

"I am so excited for today." Lou giggled.

"Yeah, you'll look gorgeous for your date!" her friend, Evie Queen nodded. While Lou would actually seek fashion advice from her roommate Emma Ross, but Emma would usually go a bit overboard with the makeover. That and Emma is out on a date with Xander.

"Josh just makes me so happy. But what if he thinks I'm a dork?" Lou asked, nervous about embarrassing herself in front of Josh Wilcox, Hollywood's newest pop star dreamboat.

"Trust me, hon. Josh is not going to be like Jake Ryan." Evie assured her friend.

"I don't know…Josh is such a popular city hunk; and I'm just a dorky country girl…" Lou hesitated. "Remember what happened to Miley Stuart/Jake Ryan?!"

[The authoress was cheering at all the TV show characters reference from 2000s. She grew up watching Hannah Montana and was well aware of who Jake "Leslie" Ryan was.

"JOSH, YOU BETTER NOT HURT MY GIRL!" the authoress hissed at the screen]

"Lou, Josh is genuinely a nice guy. He won't break your heart." Evie told her friend, before she started to apply some blush on Lou's face.

"I don't know, Ev, I mean he dated my friend Maddie. And I don't know if it's a violation of Girl Code to date your best friend's ex." Lou hesitated. She was good friends with Maddie (since her cousin Lacy was their mutual friend) and knew that Maddie and Josh did dated a while back when Maddie and her current boyfriend Diggie were on a break.

"Don't worry. I mean even Maddie could tell you and Josh have a thing for each other. They're on friendly terms now." Evie stated, applying makeup on Lou's face.

"Easy on the strokes, Evie! The only time I've tried to use blush was when my brothers used the feather-duster on my face when I was 12!" Lou stated.

"Remind me to never use makeup in front of your brothers." Evie mentally reminded herself.

"Alright, take a look at yourself now, Cowgirl." Evie smiled as she and Lou went to the mirror.

Lou was now wearing a white lacy dress with floral patterns, a brown belt around her waist and cowgirl boots.

"Classy and simply." Evie nodded, "I am so proud of myself!"

"Wow, I look pretty!" Lou was amazed.

"You know it, girl." Evie grinned, before they heard the door knocking from the outside.

"I'll get it!" Lou offered,

"No, I will get the door." Evie went over to answer the door.

"I ran here as fast as I could. I let the guys host today's episode instead." It was Tracy.

"Are you sure it's safe to leave the guys on their own?" Lou asked.

"Eh, they can handle it. At least for the first half of the show." Evie assured. "What's the worst thing that can happen?"

[Cuts to the studio's planetarium on fire, because Jones, Jay and Carlos were keeping Caitlin and Kerry out]

"Wow Lou, you look absolutely Lou-vely!" Tracy grinned as she made a joke.

"Jokes aren't your thing, Trace." Evie forced a smile.

"Ugh fine!" Tracy chuckled, before they all heard the door knocking.

"That must be Josh, we're heading to the County Fair my family is hosting!" Lou stood up, before Tracy offered to open up the door.

"Hey, is Lou here?" Josh asked. He was dressed up like a cowboy.

"Wow, what happened to you?!" Tracy exclaimed. "You look like you ate the entire Texas' wardrobe!"

"Well, when you go to Lucas for fashion advice and Gus 'helps out', things go downhill." Josh replied.

"Ah…that explains it." Evie nodded.

"Hi Josh." Lou blushed as she went over to him.

"Lou, you look beautiful!" Josh blushed at the sight of the country girl.

"Aw!" Evie and Tracy cooed.

"Now remember, Josh, I want Lou back by 9pm." Tracy pretended to be the 'dad'.

"Just ignore Trace, go and have your fun." Evie nodded, pretending to be the 'mom'.

"See ya!" Tracy pushed Lou and Josh out.

"Tracy, I still need my _ROOM KEYS_!" Lou stated.

Tracy open up the door before she threw out Lou's keys and her purse.

"There's a pepper spray in there, just in case." Tracy added.

"And I got your makeup and brush in there." Evie added, before they closed the door.

"Sorry about that, they can get crazy sometimes." Lou giggled nervously.

"It's ok. We're all in the same Drama Club, remember? I am used to their craziness." Josh assured her, as they took the bus to the County Fair.

"My family are gonna be there, but they can be pretty embarrassing sometimes." Lou added.

"I've met your parents a few times, I think they're great people." Josh smiled.

"And my Uncle Arwin, he's an inventor." Lou started to tell Josh a bit about her family members.

 **An hour later…**

The two had reached the County Fair.

"Welcome to your first County Fair, Mr. Hollywood." Lou grinned over.

"This place is amazing!" Josh was amazed by his new surroundings.

"Hey Louise!" her uncle Arwin came over.

"Uncle Arwin!" Lou waved over, "this is Josh, he's my um…"

"We're close to each other." Josh stated.

"Nice to meet you, now if you'll excuse me, I need to run to fix the rodeo bull before Zack tries to do something stupid again." Arwin nodded.

"Why do you always assumed I will do something stupid?!" The Fun-tertainment Advisor from school, Mr. Zack Martin, exclaimed.

"Because you always do something stupid!" Cody exclaimed.

"Hiya Mr. Martins, why are you here?" Josh asked.

"Bailey's family is competing which farmer grows the largest cattle corn." Cody replied.

"Awesome!" Lou smiled.

"And I'm just here for the cute country ladies." Zack was still his suave self.

"Good luck with that." The juice bar landlady, Betty La Bouff, (I Didn't Do It) snorted in response.

"I will!" Zack made it a challenge on trying to flirt with the prettiest lady. Heck, they even dragged Marcus Little and Woody Fink (Horhay's older brother) along to make it a friendly competition, but Woody decided not to go since he didn't want to be unfaithful to his girlfriend, Adison.

"Woody, I wouldn't really go on that Rodeo ride!" Betty Jane (That's So Raven) exclaimed.

"It can't be that bad!" Woody shrugged.

The Rodeo Bull (electronic, of course) hurled Jackson Stuart off and sent him flying into the pie eating tent.

"I would like to go on that ride!" Josh smiled, looking very eager to go on the ride.

"I am not so sure about that…people have been known to get really nauseous after the ride." Lou frowned.

"C'mon, this could be a great experience!" Josh nodded, before he got in line for the Rodeo Bull Challenge.

"God almighty are all men stupid sometimes." Bailey commented as they all watched Zack on his turn with the Rodeo Bull.

When it was Josh's turn, he only lasted for about 5 minutes before he was hurled out of the ring, and landed right onto the snack booth.

"Josh! Are you alright?!" Lou ran over to check on her cru-I MEAN FRIEND.

"Yeah, but I think the carrot cake broke my fall." Josh smiled weakly before he got off the stall.

"You lasted there longer than I thought you would." Lou was impressed.

"And you people owed me 100 bucks for ruining my signature carrot cake!" the owner of the snack stall frowned.

"That was so embarrassing!" Josh sighed.

"Hey, don't feel bad. You took on the Rodeo Bull and lasted about 5 minutes while most people only handled about 3!" Lou tried to make Josh feel better, before she spotted a wood whittling contest. "I won 3 years running when I was a kid!"

"Really? How about we whittle something for each other then?" Josh suggested.

"I'm warning you, Joshie, I am a pro at this." Lou stated.

"Well, I do love a good challenge, so bring it on." Josh accepted the challenge. "Also, why the nickname Joshie?!"

"Well, Tracy told me that was your nickname back when you guys were in middle school." Lou stated.

"OH COME ON?!" Josh groaned.

[Tracy: Hey, you can't expect me to just let them couple get all easy right?!

Evie: GUYS, WHY DID YOU SET THE _PLANETARIUM_ ON **_FIRE_**?!

Jay, Carlos, Jones: CAITLIN SNUCK IN! THAT IS A CODE RED!]

A while later, Josh and Lou were done whittling their woodwork.

Josh made a wonky looking keychain of what was supposed to be a woodchuck but looks more like a naked mole-rat.

Lou made a lovely keychain of a Grizzly Bear with Josh's name.

"Ok, I'm done!" Josh nodded, before they showed each other tehir work.

"Aw, how cute, you make a naked mole rat!" Horhay exclaimed.

"Actually it's supposed to be a woodchuck." Josh stated.

"Wait, why are you here, Horhay?!" Lou asked.

"Woody took me here!" Horhay grinned.

"I made you this, Josh." Lou gave her keychain to Josh.

"Wow, it's beautiful. And compared to mine, yours is way out of my league!" Josh smiled weakly.

"Hey, that's not true. You're wonderful too, I mean I do like naked mole-rats, and I think it's the thought that counts." Lou nodded, accepting his gift.

"Seriously, how did you even managed to carve out a grizzly bear?" Josh asked, "could you teach me how to do that?"

"Sure, how about next week?" Lou nodded, "It might take a lot of practice to become as good as me."

"We'll see about that." Josh teased.

"Alright, everybody! Time for square-dancing! Grab a partner and let's hit the dancefloor, y'all!" Mr. Moseby announced.

"Uh, can someone explain to me why Mr. Moseby is here?" Josh blinked.

"Well, we asked him to fill in for the regular host for Mulch-Fest a few years back, and he's been showing up ever since." Bailey explained.

"It gets really awkward sometimes." Lou stated.

"It gets worse, now that his wife Madam Tutweiller gets into the gig." Cody added, before he, Zack, Woody, Bailey and Marcus Little all shuddered.

"You forgot the time Madam Tutweiller got into the Southern Belle getup the year after the two got married." Adison added before the former Suite Life gang shuddered.

"C'mon, wanna dance?" Josh offered his hand.

"Do you even know how to square-dance?" Lou teased.

"Well…not one bit. But it can't hurt from trying, right?" Josh stated.

"Fair point. Alright, I accept." Lou giggled as they started to dance.

Josh was a bit of an awkward dancer at first (and couldn't really kept up with the rhythm) but eventually he got the hang of the meringue.

"Not bad, I underestimated you, Cowboy." Lou smirked over.

"What can I say? I am just full of surprises." Josh teased back before they both blushed.

 _"I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you…_

 _Yeah, I wanna feel the sunshine, shining down on me and you…_

 _When you put your arms around me, baby there is nothing in this world I can't do."_

Robbie Stuart started to sing to Keith Urban's 'Somebody Like You'.

"I love this song!" Josh exclaimed.

"Really? Me too! I used to dance to this song with my brothers when I was younger." Lou nodded, before they started to sing to the song.

" _Sometimes it's hard for me to understand, but you're teaching me to be a better man_ ," Josh found himself looking at Lou while he was singing.

" _I don't wanna take this life, for granted like I used to do…No, no._ " Lou sang.

 _"I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you_ …" the two hummed.

" _I'm ready to love somebody, love somebody like you_ …" Robbie sang out.

"Wow, Josh, that was amazing!" Lou tried her best not to squeal. "I didn't know you could sing."

"Hey, I was in a band called the Icebreakers with Kavan, Josh Florian, Holden Dunbronch, and Sebastian. It didn't really lasted long." Josh stated.

"Impressive. When I was 10 I joined the Farm Girls' Choir Club, which only consisted about a dozen cows, some chickens and the occasional pig squeals." Lou blinked. "I had a weird childhood."

"Hey Lou, I um…I think I really like you, more than just a friend." Josh confessed.

Lou blushed as she felt her heart skipping a beat.

"I like you too, Josh." Lou smiled happily, before they hugged each other.

"Wow, you have no idea how long I have been wanting to tell you how I felt." Josh chuckled, before he leaned in to kiss Lou on the lips.

[Offscreen, cues Tracyand Evie cheering on Lou]

"Eeep!" Lou tried not to squeal.

"So um…would you like to be my date for the Neon Lights Ball? (note: this story sort of took place before the Neon Lights Ball drama)" Josh asked.

"I would love to." Lou giggled.

 ** _~End Scene~_**

"ATTA GIRL! WOHOO!!" Tracy cheered for her friend.

"I am so PROUD of her!" Evie teared up.

"I am so happy that she and Josh got closer." Carlos nodded.

"Guys, while you're all being too perky about the Jou love scene, could you HELP US OUT?!" Jay yelled, keeping the doors close from Caitlin breaking in.

"NO! LOU SHOULD DATE EVIE AND JOSH BELONGS WITH JOEY!!" Caitlin screamed.

"CLOSE THE DOOR! CLOSE THE DOOR!" Jones panicked, before he summoned his shadow demon pups to attack Caitlin.

"Which couples are we doing next?" Tracy asked.

"Scarlett and Experion." Carlos read from a paper.

"SWEET! I ship them so much!" Evie giggled.

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Lou entered the studio with a giddy lovesick smile.

"Looks like someone had a good time." Tracy teased.

"Hey, why are Jones and Jay pushing the door shut?" Lou asked.

"CAITLIN ALERT! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! HELP US OUT!" Jay shouted over, before everyone dropped whatever they were doing to rush over to keep Caitlin out of the studios.

"That's all for now, guys! Thanks for reading!" Evie turned to the camera.

"Feel free to leave a review and tell us what you think." Carlos added, before pushing himself against the door to prevent Caitlin entering.

"Have a nice day!" everyone called out.

"At least it ain't as crappy as ours." Jones added.

" ** _JONES_**!" " _What_?!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Be My Valentine!**

 **Part XVI: Long Distance**

 **Purpledolpin05: This one's dedicated to my fellow Scarion shippers! I've been meaning to work on this couple for a while since I ship them as much as I ship Scarlett/Wolf from the Lunar Chronicles! Anyway, back to review shout outs from the previous chapter:**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review, yeah the Jou ship is one of the top cutest ships so far. Hope you will like this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Alright, Scarlett, do the disclaimer, please!**

 **Scarlett: Fine! This authoress here doesn't own any of the characters from Disney or any of her friends' OCs; or Billy from Stranger Things. She only owns her OCs so whatever. Enjoy!**

 **Inspired by: Long Distance by Bruno Mars**

* * *

"I feel like you only update for about 3 to 5 chapters per year every February." Tracy turned to the authoress.

"Yeah, well ideas don't come cheap, hon. That, and this story is only updated every February for the Valentines' Day mood." The authoress rolled her eyes, handing the OC the script to get ready for broadcasting.

"That also explains why you hadn't update that Halloween fic you promised me two years ago." Tracy added.

"Ok, I have WRITERS' BLOCK! I would write more but I am partly scared of Isabella invading my dreams!"

"Thank you for the compliment." Isabella shouted back from the Rec Room.

"AHHHH!" Cues the Mighty Med gang screaming from the other side of the hall.

"HEY! VILLAINS CELEBRATE VALENTINES' DAY TOO!" Zachary Diaz yelled, before throwing a pipe bomb into where Kaz, Oliver and Skylar were. (Alan was half spared because he was somewhat nice to the 'Diaz' cousins, and the Twins just find Gus plain weird, and Jordan want nothing to do with the drama)

"I know, that's why I am preparing Chocolate Dipped Hearts for my man, Billy." Isabella swooned a bit.

"Billy? We talking about Billy Hargrove? Stranger Things tried to kill Steve Harrington-and flirted with Mrs. Wheeler-Billy?" Evie paused for a moment before she asked.

"That's my beau." Isabella giggled.

"I AM NOT YOUR BEAU!" Billy yelled from the Stranger Things realm portal Tracy conveniently left open. "YOU'RE 13, I'M 18!"

"I'm an immortal, and I'm mature for my age!" Isabella whined.

"Chocolate Hearts, you say? Are you dipping marshmallows or cookies?" Lou tried to make a friendly chat.

"Nope, _actual_ hearts of every other women who made eyes at my man." Isabella opened up a sack and hurled in some hearts torn out of decomposed former lovers of Billy into a lava-hot cauldron of chocolate.

"THAT IS **DISGUSTING**!" Carlos exclaimed in disgust.

"and he is going to love it." Isabella nodded, before skipping into the kitchen humming to 'Helpless'.

"Just let her be happy. It's the first time she's been this happy or in love since…Lord Sebastian! And we ALL know how that crush turned out." Zachary stated.

"Note to self, find some time to write IsaBilly." The authoress wrote down on a memo pad.

"Next up, kill Karen Wheeler for cheating on her family and stealing my man!" Isabella hummed from the kitchen, before walking into the Stranger Things world.

"Should we stop her?" Jay asked.

"I don't know, but we can't delay the broadcasting, Karen's life can wait!" the authoress shrugged. "And we are on in 5!"

"And…action!" the authoress shouted.

"What up, party people! This is Jones to C-Dog." Jones greeted the camera.

"It's Carlos." Carlos stated

"Whatever, Dalmatian freckles." Jones snickered.

"I SHIP JONELOS!" Caitlin screamed from the other side of the hall (Tracy quadruple-locked the room)

"NO!" Evie yelled over, pulling a lever that dumps Caitlin into a spiky cave underneath the room.

"I REGRET NOTHING! YOU SHOULD READ MY JONELOS RATED M FICS!" Caitlin screamed out.

"CAN WE MUTE HER?!" Tracy turned to the authoress.

The authoress snapped her fingers before Caitlin was silenced.

"I just forgot to soundproof the room." The authoress shrugged, "carry on!"

"I'm Tracy, this here is Jay." Tracy nodded, gesturing towards Jay.

"I'm her future husband!" Jay joked.

"Not yet, you're not!" Tracy snorted.

"you said _YET_ , I still have a shot. Right? _Right_?" Jay teased her.

"Get a room, lovers!" Evie teased over. "I am Evie Queen"

"And I am Lou Wilcox, I MEAN Hawkhauser!" Lou was still in a daze after her first kiss with Josh.

"Aww, how cute." Evie giggled.

"It was an honest mistake!" Lou blushed.

"Alright, so today we'll be looking at Scarlett and Experion!" Carlos announced.

"But they have never met in cannon!" Jay pointed out.

"But on Caldera, they did. GET OVER WITH IT!" Jones stated.

"I mean, I kind of quoted them as 'Experion, be the Wolf to her Scarlett'. Ever since then, I have shipped them a lot." Tracy nodded.

"Let's just roll the clips!" Jones called out before he started to play the clips.

* * *

 _ **~Couple: Scarlett De Leon x Experion Hiiro~**_

Experion made sure no one was following him before he headed into the AV room to 'borrow' the webcam that contacts the Isle of the Lost.

He bolted the doors shut and locked the doors. Whew, now that the coast is clear…

Experion went to the webcam, before typing in some coding.

"Connect to Isle of the Lost's Mainstream!" Edie's voice responded. [Hey look, it's Eddy's girlfriend Edie! *cheers*]

"…Call…Scarlett De Leon." Experion instructed.

 **Meantime…**

Scarlett, daughter of Scar and Ursula, was sitting in front of Serpent Prep's AV room, she had been waiting for the call for a couple of hours now.

Not that she cares (she hardly sees her mother, since she dotes on her half-brother, Alan Diaz more; and her father has multiple children with his lady friends. But most of the time, she was more of the Forgotten Villain Child), but it was Experion calling over. Usually they would be discreet and call each other via their watch-phones. But they needed some quality face to face time.

"Incoming video-call…Incoming Video-Call!"

"Accept." Scarlett answered the call.

"Hello? Scar? Is that you?" Experion asked, trying to see if the camera was working.

"It's me, dummy." Scarlett chuckled a bit. "Hi Expi."

"I hadn't seen you in so long." Experion smiled at his girlfriend. The two were secretly dating up until Experion and his brother Trent were transferred to Auradon Prep. While Experion was away, Scarlett had built up her own Resistance Pirate Crew, consisting of Troy (son of Hans from Frozen), her half-sister, Sheena (Daughter of Scar, KC Undercover. They aren't as close but they still talk sometimes and respect their father), not to mention their distant members (Skeeter was their intern/scientist, Abby their undercover agent, and another half-sister of Scarlett's, Ursula (from KC undercover))

"I could say the same thing." Scarlett chuckled. "Looks like Auradon has taken a toll on you."

"It's just an act, if I need to convince these people I am one of them, I might as well go big or go home." Experion replied in sarcasm.

"Figures. You've never changed one bit." Scarlett smiled a bit, glad that her boyfriend was doing ok.

"Speaking of Auradon, how's it going with the Traitors?" Scarlett asked.

"Eh, traitorously becoming more Auradon-like." Experion nodded, "like the other day, there was this one obnoxious guy called Todd Stetson tried to flirt with Sakura; and then she and Adam started to beat him up for making inappropriate comments about 'Adam's girl'."

"Wow, it's been like 17 years already, why can't those two just get together?" Scarlett nodded. She lowkey ships Adam and Sakura because those two were already 'a couple' even back on the Isle, despite Adam used to flirt with many, many women.

"They are taking things slow. Real slow. Tortoise slow. I am talking CENTURIES slow." Experion nodded.

"Eh, it's not shocking." Scarlett smiled a bit, before the two started to chat. Normal stuff, like school life, what has been happening with their peers. They were talking more like a normal couple instead of their usual diabolical plans to rule over Auradon as a power couple.

"I actually miss you. I wish you were here with me." Experion admitted.

"I missed you too. I wish you were here on the Isle. We could get into tons of trouble like we used to. Remember when we pretended to be a demon to scare Vice Principal Facilier?" Scarlett asked before they laughed.

"You're the only person that understands me, Expi. You're the only person I could confine my parents' issues to." Scarlett admitted.

"I know, it's never been easy for you. Since your parentage is rather…messy and you're not fully accepted by your mother. But just so you know, I will always be there for you. If you want someone to talk to." Experion assured her.

"Thank you." Scarlett smiled back.

"I…need to get out soon before I get caught." Experion sighed.

"So soon?" Scarlett groaned a bit.

"We'll be together soon." Experion assured her, "Soon, we'll be able to see each other again."

"Ok. But you better fill me in soon regarding the Jewel-Bilee plans." Scarlett nodded. "but don't get distracted by those shameless Auradon princesses."

"Oh please! The girls here are pretty no doubt. But they are not you. They aren't as determined and down to earth, fiery and chilled, wild yet reserved. No girl could ever replace what you mean to me." Experion told her.

Scarlett's face turned as red as her name itself. That was…really sweet of him.

"Can we kiss?" Experion asked. "I would have loved to kiss you face to face, but I don't know when we'll be seeing each other anytime soon."

"Sure." Scarlett thought for a moment before they leaned in to the computer…and kissed. [Based from Liv and Maddie when Maddie and Diggy kissed via laptop screen]

"I'll talk to you soon." Experion blushed.

"Sure, bye, Expi" Scarlett nodded, hiding her flustered face.

This long-distance relationship wasn't easy, but an ocean and a thousand miles isn't going to keep those two lovers apart!

 _ **~End Clips~**_

* * *

"THAT WAS SO ROMANTIC!" Lou exclaimed.

"I so ship them." Evie agreed.

"Those two are as evil and in love as Krane and Maleficent." Jones claimed.

Everyone quickly shuddered uncomfortably whenever Krane or Maleficent are mentioned.

"Well, there is no shame at admitting evil villains can be capable of love too!" Tracy shrugged a bit.

"Well spoken, Tracy!" Isabella called out from the kitchen. "Now if you will all excuse me, I have to get ready for my date with Billy."

"It is less of a date and more of a hostage takeover in a romantic setting." Billy responded with sarcasm in his voice.

"Isn't he _gorgeous_?!" Isabella turned to Tracy.

"I would say he's looking alright; but I do not want to offend you, and because I might have find both Roman and Jay attractive. He's your beau, have at it." Tracy nodded.

"Wait, you just said you find me attractive?!" Jay paused for a moment before he leaned close to the girl.

"I SAID I MIGHT HAVE!" Tracy blushed a bit, before pushing Jay away.

"Yeah, I am still wondering who Mal's dad is." Carlos nodded.

"And I still don't get why most people think HADES is Mal's father. Do they not understand the concept of Mal being _HALF HUMAN HALF FAIRY_?! Besides, I am on Team Hades/Persephone all the way!" the authoress called out.

"Perhaps that's why you've been thinking it could be one of the will o' wisps?" Carlos asked.

"Mal's father could be Mor'du! Think of it, he was a foolish mortal who is greedy for power that he made a deal with the Woodcrafter Witch. It is possible!" the authoress added, "besides, some people don't seem to get that if Hades were Mal's father, she would have been a demigoddess! But she is part _HUMAN_! Mortal. Non-mythic! Besides, in Rotten to the Core, I saw this one kid wearing a bear-like hat!"

"SO, which couple will we be doing next time?!" Lou asked before anything gets chaotic.

"Drumroll!" Evie exaggerated before Carlos drummed his fingers.

"Jenny and Bob!" Evie announced.

"Can't wait." Tracy giggled.

"This mushiness is killing me." Jones rolled his eyes.

"See you guys in the next chapter." the authoress nodded.

"By next chapter, you mean next year." Jones snorted

"Well this story is supposed to be for February only." The authoress shrugged, "since I usually take my time on writing other stories or new stories."

"Speaking of which, do you think you could ever write a scene for me and Feisty on some quality alone time?" Jay asked.

"Not if I am still writing for rated T and under." The authoress snickered. "Never gonna write an M rated story anytime soon."

"and YET, you made up an AU where Roman and Tracy are Jayden's parents." Lou rolled her eyes.

"Let's not forget the fact that it was an AU where Roman and Tracy did more than just interrogating!" Carlos nodded.

"WOAH OKAY, THIS IS GETTING FROM RATED T TO M!" Tracy blushed deep red.

"Or a deleted where in The Attack, Roman and Tracy were supposed to make out and Roman gives her-" Evie read from a small notepad of deleted ideas, before the authoress snatched the book back and yelped.

[But then I decided that Tracy and Roman's romance won't be like hormones-obsessed teenagers and takes their romantic private life slow. I am talking centuries slow.]

"…YOU WHAT?!" Jay freaked out.

"Is that my assignments I hear? Yup, must be homework time. I would LOVE to stay and chat, but duty calls! SEE YA!" the authoress quickly ran out of the studio.

"GET BACK HERE! SO YOU CAN THINK UP FOR A DOZEN KISS SCENES FOR ROMAN AND NONE FOR ME?!" Jay yelled over, before going after the authoress.

"WELL IN CANNON YOU ARE MATCHED WITH LONNIE!" the authoress yelled.

"I DON'T EVEN LIKE LONNIE THAT WAY!" Jay yelled, "which part of 'Feisty is MINE' do you not understand?!"

"That's all for today! Thanks for reading this drama stuff." Jones shrugged, looking at the screen.

"Feel free to fave, follow and tell us what you think down below." Lou nodded.

"See you all next chapter. Or next year." Carlos shrugged.

"Have a nice day." Evie waved at the screen.

"Eh it's probably a nicer day than the authoress is having right now." Tracy blushed a bit.

"TRACY/AUTHORESS?!" Caitlin screamed.

"CAITLIN NO!" Everyone yelled. [and Tracy is basically 80 percent me IRL, except for the powers, the love triangle drama]

"WHY NOT?! I ALREADY SHIP ROMAN/JAY!" Caitlin hissed, before Jones unleashed his shadow pups at her.


End file.
